


Un guide non désiré ?

by saliannas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Dubious Consent, Guide Vladimir, Insecure Matt, M/M, Sentinel Matt, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliannas/pseuds/saliannas
Summary: Matt ne s'attendait pas un jour à rencontrer son guide et encore moins à ce que celui-ci soit un criminel qu'il ne souhaitait que faire arrêter.L'histoire reprend la saison 1 de la série, à partir du moment où les russes s'effondrent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions Mattimir à mon goût, si bien que j'ai souhaité réaliser ce qui était censé être un petit one-shot, et qui au final s'est annoncé plus long que prévu. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, appréciant énormément l'univers de The Sentinel, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la lire.

            Le lien qui les unissait était bien plus puisant qu'il ne le pensait. Il regardait l'homme couché sur ce qu'il appelait canapé. Bien que le matelas de pierre n'aurait dû permettre cet ameublement d'être appelé comme tel. Il avait sorti le russe de ce trou à rat dans lequel ils s'étaient piégés, ou plutôt dans lequel cet imbécile l'avait projeté. Et maintenant hors de danger et récupérant de ses blessures que Claire avait soignées avec mépris, son guide reposait là. Un guide qu'il n'aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir. Stick lui avait bien dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, que ceux-ci n'apportaient que distractions, parlant toujours plus pour mieux contrôler ton esprit. Mais il l'avait trouvé, son guide, un criminel, gérant d'un trafic d'humain et de drogues, qui kidnappe d'innocents enfants. Comment Dieu avait-il pu lui faire ça ! Un criminel, mais aussi un homme, et lui qui était catholique et justicier ne pouvait pas comprendre ce choix. Après tout le guide et la sentinelle étaient censés être comme des âmes sœurs. Et il doutait qu'un jour il puisse s'entendre avec cet homme. De plus, comment ce criminel pouvait-il même être un guide ? Il ne vérifiait aucun des stéréotypes que l'on pouvait attendre d'une telle personne, il semblait plus une brute qu'une personne de conseil parlant davantage avec ses poings que ses mots, d'un tempérament plus coléreux que calme. Jamais une telle personne n'arriverait à guider une sentinelle !

            Et pourtant lorsqu'il avait entendu le battement de son cœur ce soir, il avait su que c'était lui, bien que sa personne ne le veuille pas, son esprit animal avait décidé, et depuis il sentait que ce lien invisible commençait à se tisser entre eux. Puis vinrent les explosions, déboussolant tous ses sens, il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, et pensa un instant que son guide était déjà mort, alors qu'il ne ne l'avait même pas encore rencontré et le léopard en lui rageait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait entendu des voix, appelant le chef de ce trafic d'humains, Vladimir était son nom, et le battement de cœur avait alors de nouveau résonné dans ses oreilles. Il les avait suivis silencieusement dans l'ombre des bâtiments, sans se soucier pour le moment de qui provenait ce bruit monotone, il devait attraper Vladimir, lui faire payer pour ses crimes et lui faire révéler toutes les identités de l'organisation de Fisk. Ils n'étaient que deux, ce qui ne rendrai son travail que plus facile. Assommant l'un en lui sautant dessus, il avait donné un coup de poing à l'autre, mais au moment où son poing avait atteint sa cible, un courant le parcourut. Le léopard rugissait à l'intérieur de lui, le maudissant de ne pas l'écouter, de blesser son guide. Et, tout aussi rapidement que son attaque, il s'était écarté du russe. Il s'était enfin rendu compte de l'identité de son guide, Vladimir. Et pendant ce moment de confusion son esprit animal en avait profité pour prendre le contrôle, et d'un rugissement il avait crié le mot tant redouté : « Guide ! ». Vladimir, lui était resté au sol après son coup, et devait sans doute le regarder avec mépris et confusion. Après tout il venait de découvrir lui aussi via ce contact l'identité de sa sentinelle.

            Soudain un tir avait retentit. En se concentrant, Matt avait pu sentir que trois policiers étaient arrivés sur la scène, et leur chef lui avait alors demandé de s'écarter et de s'agenouiller. Le léopard criait quant à cette action de s'éloigner de son guide alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Il ne pensait qu'à se lier à lui, et ne pouvoir le faire en cet instant le frustrait énormément. Mais ce n'était pas ses instincts qui dictaient la conduite du justicier et Matt s'était obligé à bouger. Un des policiers lui avait mit des menottes, mais à l'instant où leur chef leur avait demandé de « s'occuper » de Vladimir, la rage avait rempli de nouveau son sang. Le combat contre les policiers avait été bref et sans difficultés, mais une balle avait été tirée et s'était logée dans le criminel. Une fois libéré de ses menottes, il s'était tourné vers Vladimir, celui-ci avait juré quelques mots en russe lorsque Matt lui avait demandé à quel point ses blessures étaient graves. Et au moment où le criminel avait cherché à récupérer un pistolet au sol, sans nul doute pour blesser Matt, la sentinelle avait été obligée de l'assommer, le lien venant serrer son cœur lorsqu'il agit ainsi.

            Les sirènes de police chantaient dans le quartier, tandis qu'il avait transporté le corps inconscient de son guide vers un entrepôt abandonné où ils étaient en sécurité, pour le moment. Pénétrant la bâtisse, il s'était enfoncé dans le noir, il avait déposé le criminel au sol dans un coin bien éloigné de l'entrée, à l'abri des regards. Avec un soupir, il avait téléphoné à Claire, il savait bien que l'infirmière ne voudrait pas aider l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée, mais elle le ferai quand même pour Matt. Et si le saignement avait continué, Vladimir serait mort d'hémorragie, et il aurait pu dire adieu à ses informations pour mettre Fisk à l'ombre. Enfin c'était la raison la plus logique à son désir de sauver le criminel. Bien qu'à contrecœur, Claire l'avait guidé, cautériser la blessure avec un feu de détresse n'avait peut-être pas été la solution la plus douce possible, mais c'était bien leur seule disponible.

 

* * *

 

            Le justicier ne savait que faire de cet homme allongé sur son canapé, qu'allait-il faire quand l'homme se réveillerait ? Demander des renseignements, pour sûr, mais que faire de lui après ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui demander : '' hey tu es mon guide donc à présent tu vas être gentil et m'aider dans mon passe temps de justicier ''. Sérieusement, qui irait croire qu'un homme tel que lui allait l'aider dans quoi que ce soit ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'envoyer en prison avec tous ces flics corrompus, ce serait un aller simple vers la mort. Inutile aussi de lui dire qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Sans le lien scellé, cela devrait rester cependant plus facile. Non, il ne pouvait pas se lier à ce criminel. Il n'allait pas laisser ce guide dicter ses ordres tranquillement et lui faire commettre des erreurs. Et sans nul doute qu'il en était de même pour le guide, jamais il ne voudrait d'un justicier pour sentinelle, après tout ils étaient l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre. A se demander comment leur instinct sentinelle/guide pouvait trouver la moindre chose en l'autre pour acquérir une stabilité. Il partit se coucher après une douche, veillant à garder son masque à portée de main pour ne pas révéler son identité à Vladimir. Dans les draps de soie, il écoutait les battements du guide et non ceux de la ville ce soir, s'endormant plus rapidement que toutes les autres nuits qu'il avait connues depuis que ses sens s'étaient éveillés.

            Depuis l'accident, tout semblait être en feu. Les bruits étaient devenus assourdissants, et les vêtements trop rugueux pour sa peau lui donnaient l'impression de se faire piquer par des millions d'abeilles. Les senteurs de l'appartement et leur quantité d'odeurs chimiques indiscernables lui semblaient âcres. Les aliments avaient changé de goût, ressemblant davantage à des médicaments infâmes qu'à un produit de la nature. Son père n'avait su ce qui lui arrivait, les gènes de sentinelles ne couraient pas dans sa famille proche, et tout le monde ignorait qu'un de leurs ancêtres en possédait. C'était lorsque son père l'avait emmené chez le médecin qu'on lui avait révélé son statut de sentinelle. Avec la perte de sa vue, on ne lui permettait pas d'intégrer le centre de formation Sentinelle/Guide le plus proche de chez lui. Celui-ci aidait les sentinelles et guides à s'intégrer dans le monde actuel et les orientait vers les forces de l'ordre et l'armée ; et bien que ce centre était sensé aider les sentinelles peu importe leur état ou handicap, le directeur du centre de New York en avait apparemment décidé autrement et avait refusé Matt parce qu'il était aveugle. Et bien qu'un procès pouvait être engagé contre eux, cette option s'était vu refusée. Le métier de son père parvenait à peine à le faire vivre, et jamais il n'allait réussir à trouver un avocat qui leur ferait gagner un procès contre ces pourritures. Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était de trouver un guide pour l'aider mais ceux-ci ne se trouvaient pas comme ça, et jamais l'un d'entre eux ne viendrait à Hell's Kitchen pour aider une si jeune sentinelle aveugle. Son père l'avait certainement regardé avec pitié quand il avait appris le refus du centre, tout comme le jour où il avait appris pour la perte de sa vue, mais Matt était un Murddock, il apprendra à gérer cela par la force des choses.

 

* * *

 

            En se réveillant, le bruit du battement de cœur de l'autre pièce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide lorsqu'il se rappela la nuit dernière. Vladimir, chef d'une organisation responsable d'un trafic d'humains, était allongé, blessé, sur son canapé, et ce même homme était son guide. Plus jamais il ne penserait qu'il ait besoin d'un guide, surtout une personne telle que lui. Il se leva en maugréant, prenant soin de mettre son masque. Le criminel était encore endormi, mais il pouvait toujours se réveiller à un moment incongru. Lorsqu'il partit pour le cabinet, celui-ci était malgré tout toujours endormi.

            La journée se déroula sans souci, il s'inquiétait cependant des actions du russe lorsque ce dernier reprendra conscience, il pouvait aisément découvrir son identité en fouillant l'appartement. Il se redemanda aussitôt comment il avait pu avoir eu cette idée de le ramener chez lui. Le soir en arrivant devant la porte de chez lui, il savait déjà que le guide était réveillé, maugréant des mots russes, des insultes sans aucun doute. Il passa la porte et pouvait déjà sentir le regard du blond sur lui, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Les premiers mots qui sortirent furent pour se plaindre du « foutu » canapé, puis suivirent sur des commentaires sur « little devil », le surnom qu'il donnait au justicier. Enfin les mots « sentinelles » prirent leur place dans son discours, tandis que Daredevil allait dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger pour lui et le russe. « Alors voilà donc ma sentinelle » avait-il soupiré d'un ton monocorde. Apparemment cela lui faisait autant plaisir qu'à Matt. « Au moins tu as un sacré cul » s'était-il soudainement exclamé, surprenant le justicier qui faillit lâcher les assiettes remplies des restes chinois de la vieille qu'il allait mettre au micro-onde. Il se reprit cependant et dénigra l'intérêt de Vladimir « Nous n'allons pas nous lier » avait-il répondu crûment. Quelques secondes après, un mouvement se fit entendre suivi d'un geignement étouffé, Vladimir venait de s'asseoir, s'il bougeait de trop ses points allaient certainement sauter, et nul doute que Claire ne souhaiterait pas de nouveau rendre visite à domicile à son client préféré.

            Matt le prévint alors de ne pas bouger, mais celui-ci continua sur la précédente conversation. «  N'est-ce donc pas pour ça que tu m'as ramené chez toi ? Tu voulais certainement te taper mon corps chaud de guide, n'est-ce pas, Sentinelle ? » Matt ignora ses paroles et lui tendit une assiette. « Mange et n'abîme pas tes points de sutures ». Il prit l'assiette d'un coup et se contenta de maugréer sur la qualité de la nourriture. La pièce retourna dans un silence, qui n'était interrompu que par les coups des couverts sur les assiettes en céramique. Vladimir fut le premier à le briser, « Tu aurais du me laisser mourir là-bas », dit-il en posant l'assiette sur la table basse, et se rallongea sur le canapé, tournant le dos à la sentinelle.

            Matt amena les assiettes dans l'évier et entreprit de prendre une douche, écoutant sans le vouloir les battements du guide, il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit ces derniers mots, et cela désolait la sentinelle. Il savait que Vladimir avait perdu son frère, sa seule famille, et bien qu'il soit un criminel, Matt voulait le réconforter. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et le chahut des eaux tombant au sol couvrait les bruits de la ville mais aussi le bruit régulier de Vladimir, ce qui le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait le penser. En sortant de la salle de bain, le bruit de respiration régulier lui annonçait que le blond s'était de nouveau endormi. Il alla se coucher, écoutant comme la nuit précédente le battement du cœur de son guide.


	2. Chapter 2

          Les deux jours suivants furent semblables au premier, Vladimir parlait peu, se contentant seulement de calomnier l'appartement de Matt, et la nourriture sortie d'usines aux produits plus que douteux, allant à se demander comment une sentinelle pouvait manger cela. Matt lui avait simplement répondu qu'on s'y habitue, bien qu'il détestait le goût de ces repas tous prêts, ils restaient tout de même plus pratiques. Il n'allait pas perdre du temps à cuisiner alors que les rues de Hell's Kitchen était remplies de tueurs, truands et dealers.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback_

          « Sentinelle ». Ce mot sortit Matt de ses pensées. Vladimir le regardait là allongé sur le sol de l'entrepôt abandonné. « J'arrive pas à y croire, je pouvais pas tomber sur pire sentinelle » maugréa-t-il, suivi d'injures en russe. « Si tu crois que je suis satisfait que tu sois mon guide tu te trompes ! » répondit le justicier, écoutant toujours les alentours du bâtiment. Il entendait les voitures de patrouilles sillonner les routes à la recherche des deux fugitifs. Le guide rétorqua dans sa langue natale quelque chose ressemblant à « mudak ». Bien que la nuit jouait en leur faveur, ils allaient certainement être retrouvés bientôt s'ils ne se remettaient pas à bouger. Mais la police avait certainement bouclé le périmètre, et il allait être difficile de passer au travers, surtout vu l'état de Vladimir. Après la cautérisation de sa blessure avec une fusée de détresse, celui-ci s'était évanoui, pour se réveiller plus tard lors de l'arrivée d'un policier dans l'entrepôt. Ce dernier avait dû entendre le cri de Vladimir lors de la cautérisation, qui avait été lourd malgré le fait que le justicier avait placé sa main pour couvrir ses hurlements de douleur. La sentinelle se cacha dans l'ombre, surprenant le policier et l'immobilisant en le saisissant par la gorge. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être un pourri, mais plus tard il appela par radio ceux qui seront les faucheurs de sa propre mort, quand Matt lui demanda d'éloigner tous soupçons du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient. Et désormais il se trouvait avec un policier assommé et ligoté à un tuyau, un criminel guide en train de d'essayer de ne pas mourir sur le sol en bois pourri d'un bâtiment encerclé par dix policiers et quatre chiens. Plus il attendait, et plus les possibilités de sortir en vie de ce cauchemar s'amenuisaient.

          Vladimir ouvrit les yeux et remarqua tout d'abord le policier attaché, il questionna le justicier sur celui-ci. Matt lui fit part de la situation, tandis que Vladimir marmonna sur les compétences injustes des sentinelles. « On pourrait s'en servir » fit remarquer le criminel à propos du pistolet que le justicier démontait. Ce à quoi Matt rétorqua qu'il ne voulait tuer personne et prit un tuyau à la place, ce qui fit soupirer le criminel.

          « Évite de bouger, tu as encore une balle dans le corps », lui fit remarquer la sentinelle, mais le russe n'en avait que faire et se leva. « Pour un guide, il n'est pas très intelligent » murmura la sentinelle. Et cette affirmation ne fut que plus vraie lorsque Vladimir fonça sur le justicier, les faisant passer au travers du plancher pourri qui s'était effondré sous l'impact de la projection au sol des deux individus. Ils atterrirent ainsi inconscients au sous sol, dans une pièce qui semblait sans issue.

 

* * *

 

          Le lendemain, Matt était décidé à aller voir le contact qui gère les affaires, Leland Owsley. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, entre l'absence d'informations obtenues suite à une stupide faute d'inattention, et le retour de Stick qui n'annonçait rien de bien, la frustration et la colère commençaient à le submerger. Et alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement avec Stick, ce dernier fit des commentaires sur le style de vie de Matt. Les draps de soie étaient une bénédiction pour sa peau, étant une sentinelle dont le sens du toucher était bien plus développé que le commun, alors quel était le mal à en posséder ? Stick était lui aussi une sentinelle, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Les remarques continuèrent sur la présence du guide, qui s'était apparemment faufilé dans son lit pendant son absence.

          L'apparition de la nouvelle sentinelle dans l'appartement réveilla Vladimir qui grogna à propos de cette visite impromptue.  « Qui c'est celui-là ? » avait-il fait remarqué à Matt, sans quitter des yeux l'étranger. Quand il tourna la tête vers le justicier, le criminel remarqua que celui-ci avait oublié de mettre son masque, et portait simplement ses lunettes teintées. Matt remarqua de suite que l'attention du guide était désormais portée sur lui, sans en comprendre la raison immédiate, jusqu'à ce qu'il souviennent qu'il ne portait pas son masque habituel, et tourna le dos au guide de suite. « C'est trop tard, Little devil » dit Vladimir, un sourire aux lèvres. Le justicier soupira et reprit la conversation avec Stick, ou plutôt Stick continua à dénigrer son style de vie, insultant par la même occasion Vladimir. « Tu n'as pas besoin de cette chose, je t'ai appris mieux » avait-il lancé à son sujet, tournant le dos au russe pour plus de poids à ses paroles. Matt aborda le sujet de sa visite, ne faisant pas attention aux objections du guide sur la présence de la sentinelle, dans ce qu'il appelait désormais son appartement. Ce qui n'étonna pas Matt, le blond avait commencé dès qu'il fut suffisamment en forme à déambuler dans les pièces, fouillant les tiroirs et se servant des différents équipements, la preuve en était qu'il occupait maintenant le lit du propriétaire des lieux.

          « Stick, s'il te plaît, pouvons nous en revenir à la raison de ta visite ? » soupira Matt en allant s'installer sur le canapé. Stick partit vers le réfrigérateur, et râla dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bières. Vladimir les avait sans doute toutes bues pendant son absence, et voilà que venaient s'ajouter de nouvelles choses à faire sur sa liste déjà longue. Le mal de crâne commençait déjà à s'amener, et Matt passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de dissiper la tension de la journée. 'Si seulement je pouvais passer la journée seul au lit à rien faire ce serait tellement génial', pensa-t-il.

 

* * *

 

          Une fois Stick parti, Matt alla s'enfouir dans le lit, tandis que Vladimir déambulait dans la cuisine cherchant désespérément quelque chose à manger. Quand il ne trouva rien, il vint se plaindre au justicier, celui-ci commençait seulement à se relaxer et amena la couverture au dessus de sa tête, demandant silencieusement à Vladimir de le laisser tranquille et s'endormit.

          Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Vladimir à ses côtés dans le lit en train de chantonner en russe. Il remarqua que ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez. Soit le guide les avait enlevées pendant son sommeil, soit elles étaient tombées d'elles-même sur la table de chevet … Non, c'était forcément Vladimir. Il soupira et passa une main devant ses yeux aveugles, maudissant le monde pour tous ses maux. Il ne chercha pas à virer le guide du lit, cela ne servirait à rien vu son caractère obstiné. Au lieu de cela, il lui demanda l'heure, il n'avait pas très faim, mais savait bien qu'il était plus que l'heure du repas. Songeant que Vladimir ne répondrait pas, il mit ses lunettes, puis attrapa son portable, mais au moment où il allait le saisir, il lui annonça l'heure, sans changer de position, adossé contre le mur. « T'inquiètes pas pour la nourriture, j'ai commandé, ça devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes », Matt acquiesça avant de demander à Vlad comment il connaissait l'adresse. «En fouillant » fut sa réponse.

          Ils restèrent allongé dans le silence, qui n'était plus aussi oppressant que lors des premiers jours de cohabitation. Le justicier s'était assis, la tête encore dans le brouillard, à moitié endormi. Il réalisa par la suite qu'une de ses jambes était contre celles de Vladimir, qui semblait regarder dans le vide, non pas qu'il voyait mais le devinait par la position de sa tête. Ce contact ne le gênait pas, au contraire il semblait naturel. Il se rendormit progressivement, sa tête basculant peu à peu sur l'épaule du russe sans s'en apercevoir. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, laissant le justicier se reposer sur lui. La sonnette sortit Matt de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de leur posture, une teinte rouge apparut sur son visage et il se dépêcha d'aller répondre. Lorsqu'il avança vers la porte, il fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître les odeurs de pizza ou de plats chinois à emporter. Il ouvrit la porte et l'accent de l'homme qui apportait la commande révéla ses origines russes. Il aurait dû se douter que Vladimir commanderait ce type de nourriture. Il paya la somme demandée, ne s'étonnant pas du prix quelque peu exorbitant. Le criminel ne souciait guère de l'argent que dépenserait Matt pour cela, tant qu'il mangeait à sa faim quelque chose qu'il considérait comme bon. Une bouteille de Vodka accompagna les plats, expliquant sans nulle contestation une grande partie du prix.

\- Vlad, ramène toi ! appela Matt, après avoir fermé la porte et déposé les plats sur la table basse.  
\- Vlad ? Sérieusement, on en est déjà aux surnoms ? Alors que tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom. Répondit le russe en s'installant sur le canapé devant les plats encore emballés.  
\- Ne l'as tu pas deviné lorsque tu fouillais dans l'appartement ? » rétorqua le justicier.

          Cela semblait surprenant qu'il ne connaisse pas son nom, surtout qu'il avait dû l'entendre lorsque Stick était là.   
Vladimir eut un petit rire.

\- Da, Matthew.  
\- Je préfères qu'on m'appelle Matt. Répondit le justicier.

Le criminel acquiesça et tendit un plat à Matt.

\- C'est mieux que la merde que tu m'as servie toute la semaine et que tu appelles nourriture. 

          La sentinelle prit le plat sans rien dire, se contentant de sentir premièrement la nourriture, puis prit une bouchée lorsque son odorat ne détecta rien d'anormal. Il comprit tout de suite que Vladimir avait raison, ce n'était pas spécialement très épicée, n'agressant donc pas son palais, comme si le guide avait pensé à cela. Mais il réfuta vite cette idée dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Vladimir ferait attention à lui, il devait surtout en avoir assez de manger la nourriture industrielle que Matt achetait, et il se trouvait que le plat qu'il avait commandé convenait à la sentinelle, c'est tout.

\- Alors comme ça, je me suis fais massacrer par un aveugle, j'arrive même pas à y croire. Sortit tout d'un coup le guide.  
\- Il y a d'autres façons de voir. Répondit nonchalamment Matt.  
\- Comme les chauve-souris ?  
\- Les chauve-souris ne sont pas aveugles, mais oui ça marche de la même façon. »

          Le guide acquiesça et se remit à manger. Le repas une fois terminé, Matt partit rejoindre Stick sur les dock pour détruire Black Sky, avant d'atteindre la porte, le guide lui jeta :

\- Je me disais qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu ne m’aies pas encore supplié de te prendre ! »

          Le justicier ne sut quoi répondre à cela, il sentit le rougissement s'installer sur son visage et franchit le seuil, ne se retournant pas vers le russe qui avait provoqué cette réaction de sa part.

 

* * *

 

\- Un pédé, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Commenta Stick après avoir senti l'odeur de Vladimir sur Matt.

Ils étaient tout deux partis se charger d'un colis dangereux à éliminer, le Black Sky. C'était apparemment la raison de la venue de Stick, Matt aurait du savoir que son mentor ne viendrait le voir que s'il avait besoin de lui. Il était après tout seulement ça, un mentor, une personne distante, qui jamais ne s'impliquerait dans des sentiments envers son élève.

\- Mes affaires personnelles ne te concernent pas, Stick. 

          Et la discussion prit fin aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Il s'attelèrent à leur mission, le justicier s'occupant des hommes, tandis que Stick se chargeait du Black Sky. Matt dans l'ombre commença à mettre hors d'état de nuire les hommes de Nobu un par un. Il se rendit compte, lorsque le conteneur s'ouvrit que Black Sky n'était autre qu'un garçon entravé par des chaînes, ne ressemblant en rien à l'arme puissante que Stick avait décrite. Et alors qu'il vit son ancien mentor s'apprêter à tirer sur le jeune garçon, il détourna la flèche de l'autre sentinelle, ce qui alerta leur présence. Tout se bouscula soudainement, Nobu s'enfuit avec Black Sky tandis que ses hommes lançaient des tirs de dispersion sur les deux intrus. Matt se battit contre eux, mais le temps qu'il ait fini de les immobiliser, Nobu, Black Sky et Stick avaient disparu.

 

* * *

 

En rentrant chez lui, Matt découvrit Vladimir au sol, Stick debout devant lui, un pied sur sa blessure.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? S'écria le justicier.

Stick se tourna vers lui.

\- Attache ton guide, ce cabot a cherché de me mordre. Lui répondit-il, tandis que Vlad lançait des injures en russe à l'homme au dessus de lui.

          La rage bouillonnait en lui, Stick l'avait tout d'abord trahi, en lui mentant en pleine face. Il avait promis que personne ne serait tuée, alors que depuis le départ, il avait prévu de tuer cet enfant même pas pubère. Et maintenant il s'en prenait à son guide alors que ce dernier n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de ses blessures. Des poings commencèrent alors à valser entre les deux sentinelles aveugles. Dans leur combat des paroles et des révélations furent lâchées, ajoutant à la rage du justicier qui apprenait que l'enfant était mort de la main de son ancien mentor, qu'il avait considéré pendant un petit temps comme son père. Dans la bataille, la table basse fut brisée. Et oui rallongeons encore la liste de courses. Le guide quant à lui regardait le combat, posé sur le canapé où il s'était hissé après avoir été libéré de l'emprise de la vieille sentinelle. Le duel se termina sur les marches des escaliers, sur une victoire du justicier. Et alors qu'un silence commençait à s'installer, il fut brisé par des applaudissements, les applaudissements d'un russe qui s'était bien amusé à regarder toute la scène.

Stick partit après quelques paroles, avec toute la dignité qui pouvait lui rester, tandis que Matt alla dans la chambre en silence. Il aurait claqué la porte de rage, si seulement il y en avait une. Il s'assit par terre, adossé au lit, dos au salon où résidait le guide. Les jambes contre son torse, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant de ne penser à rien. La trahison de Stick était encore bien douloureuse, malgré qu'il aurait dû s'en douter après le départ précipité de celui-ci quand il était encore enfant.

Vladimir se leva du canapé, et maugréa quelques paroles en russe, déambulant dans la pièce et ramassant les débris des meubles cassés. Il mit dans une de ses poches un bracelet en papier, sans vraiment connaître sa signification pour le justicier.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback_

\- C'était pas malin. Dit la sentinelle en se réveillant avec un mal de crâne suite à la chute.  
\- Non, mais c'était marrant … de te regarder saigner, répondit le guide.

          Malgré son ton amusé, on pouvait sentir la fatigue dans sa voix et, quelques secondes plus tard, le battement qui s'était fait de plus en plus lent s'arrêta. L'esprit animal de la sentinelle s'agita, son guide était mort. Non il faut que je le fasse revenir ! Le justicier se précipita vers le criminel et commença un semblant de massage cardiaque, vu la force de ses coups des côtes allaient certainement y rester. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée par le son qu'il entendit. Il n'allait pas y arriver ainsi. Ne sachant que faire, il plaça ses deux mains de chaque coté de la tête du justicier et fut transporté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre qu'à l'obscurité, mais ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt le fait qu'il puisse revoir, l'ébahit. Il était dans une forêt où il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la terre et des fleurs. Tout semblait si réel que pendant un instant il se surprit à espérer que cela le soit, avant de se souvenir la raison de sa venue ici. Il était dans l'esprit du guide, la preuve en était par la panthère noire à ses côtés, son esprit animal. Le félin partit ensuite en courant, et Matt le suivit avec détermination. Il allait ramener son guide.

          Le léopard trouva Vladimir allongé sur le sol regardant le ciel, la figure de celui-ci était floue, comme s'il n'était qu'un brouillard dense. Un loup était déjà auprès du guide, sa forme plus nette fixait Matt. Le félin s'installa aux côtés de Vladimir, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Marmonna le guide à l'animal tout en passant une main à travers la fourrure de celui-ci, puis il suivit le regard de l'animal et rencontra celui du justicier.  
\- Sentinelle, tu ne peux donc même pas me regarder mourir, il faut que tu essayes de me sauver », soupira le criminel.

Matt chercha une raison à ses actions, et lui dit qu'il avait besoin des informations qu'il possédait sur Fisk..

\- Il me semblait que je t'avais fait une autre proposition, tu la préfères pas, sentinelle ?   
\- Te sucer ? Désolé, mais je préfères avoir les informations.  
\- Je ne te crois pas, dit avec le sourire Vladimir.  
\- Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu reviennes et en vitesse, la police ne va pas tarder à pénétrer le bâtiment ...  
\- A ce qu'il me semble, nous sommes coincé, et je ne vais pas miraculeusement guérir de mes blessures, surtout après que tu m'aie brûlé avec une p...  
\- Reviens à toi Vladimir !! Ordonna la sentinelle.

          En grognant un peu, Vladimir finit par acquiescer, à la grande surprise du justicier, et le monde autour d'eux disparut. Sa vision s'obscurcit de nouveau, et pendant quelques secondes, il voulait retourner là-bas, mais savait que des choses plus urgentes l'attendaient.

 

* * *

 

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça. Fit remarquer le russe en tendant le bracelet de papier au justicier.

          Il s'était assis à côté de lui, sans un bruit, et fixait le mur tout en parlant. Il ne dit rien à propos de Stick, il aurait pu par exemple s'exclamer de l'idiotie de Matt à croire un tel homme, de se laisser utiliser de la sorte. Non, Vladimir ne parla pas. Il ne chercha pas à enfoncer davantage Matt dans son trou, ni à le réconforter par des mots. Après tout ils étaient toujours censés être ennemis, bien que cette relation avait changé au fur et à mesure des jours, si bien que maintenant Matt ne savait pas comment nommer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Vlad. Il éprouvait certes de la colère et du dégoût contre cet homme qui était un criminel et dirigeait auparavant un trafic d'humains, mais pas de sentiments aussi forts que de la haine. De l'incompréhension ? Il ne comprenaient pas les raisons qui avaient poussé le russe à de telles activités. De l'affection peut-être ? Vladimir avait été à ses côtés durant ces quelques jours, et après cette journée avec Stick ce sentiment chaleureux avait commencé à naître au fond de lui. Pendant cette introspection sur le conflit de sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le criminel, le guide était resté là à ses cotés sans parler, ni bouger.

          Après de longues minutes, Matt rompit le silence en demandant pourquoi le guide avait attaqué Stick. Celui-ci répondit vaguement que cela s'était fait sous l'impulsion, mais le battement de son cœur trahissait ses paroles. La sentinelle se laissa aller et referma les yeux, bien que cela ne change rien à sa vision. Il écoutait dans le silence les battements du guide et laissait sa rage être apaisée par cette mélodie.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

        Le cœur de Vladimir se remit à battre et Matt respira à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été en apnée jusque là. Il entreprit de chercher une sortie, écoutant le moindre bruit autour d'eux, visualisant la pièce avec tous ses sens. Le criminel reprenant conscience lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, voyant la sentinelle immobile, auquel l'interpellé répondit qu'il cherchait une issue. Enfin le justicier découvrit un changement dans la circulation de l'air. Une grille de métal recouvrait un passage menant aux égouts qui courraient dans toute la ville. Il tenta de retirer la grille, mais elle était bien trop lourde pour un seul homme.

       Alors qu'il lâcha la grille, le talkie-walkie du policier, qui était tombé avec eux, se mit à grésiller. La voix d'un homme passa ensuite à travers. C'était Fisk, il le savait, mais demanda quand même confirmation. L'homme ne lui répondit pas, mais dans ses propos, tout laissait deviner son identité. Ce dernier lui proposa alors un marché : tuer Vladimir en échange d'une porte de sortie. Ce qu'il refusa bien entendu. D'une part parce qu'il était contre l'idée de tuer qui que ce soit, et d'une autre part parce que cet homme détenait les informations pour mettre Fisk à l'ombre, et d'après la volonté de Fisk à vouloir tuer le russe, nul doute que ces informations allaient le mener jusqu'au mal de cette ville. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation entre Fisk et le justicier avançait, convictions contre convictions, Matt sentait la colère et l'amertume gagner son cœur, tandis qu'à quelques mètres de lui, le guide se relevait difficilement sur ses coudes, sans quitter du regard la sentinelle. Il suivait la conversation avec attention, et regardait les différents traits s'afficher sur le visage de la sentinelle, les contractions des muscles sous les vêtements noirs moulants, et ressentait le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'échappait de la sentinelle par le pouvoir d'empathie que possédait chaque guide.

        Fisk coupa la parole au justicier lorsque celui-ci fit part de l'idéologie de la justice et ses paroles ne laissaient présager que danger et mort. « Cette ville brûlera, votre effigie, votre nom, votre existence même, deviendront synonymes d'horreur et … de dégoût ». Il entendit ensuite plusieurs tirs, des cris d'horreur et de peur, quelqu'un demanda à appeler une ambulance, c'était un désastre en dehors du bâtiment. Et Matt bien que comprenant les actions qui venaient de dérouler, demanda à Fisk ce qu'il venait de faire. « Ce que vous m'avez forcé à faire » lui répondit l'homme, et après quelques mots d'adieu ce dernier raccrocha, tandis que la sentinelle cria son nom, la colère et le regret le submergeant. Le russe blessé sentit les vagues d'émotion l'envahir, et regarda sans émotion l'homme devant lui qui ne savait que faire.

       Soudain une sonnerie retentit. Cela venait du téléphone du justicier. En décrochant, le russe put découvrir des paroles de la sentinelle, qu'il s'agissait d'une femme nommée Claire. Le criminel avait déjà entendu ce nom lorsqu'il recherchait le justicier, et une pointe de jalousie vint s'insinuer en lui, bien que son esprit contredise ce sentiment. Matt ne dit que quelques mots, rassurant la femme qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce dont la télévision l'accusait, et après des mots d'adieux, il raccrocha. La détermination refit surface en lui, le regret mis à l'écart, il tenta de nouveau de soulever la grille, et à sa grande surprise deux mains gantés vinrent à l'opposé des siennes saisir la grille. Vladimir était là, devant lui et malgré les difficultés qu'imposaient ses blessures, il l'aida à ouvrir le passage et tous deux pénétrèrent les égouts.

       Après avoir descendu l'échelle, Matt mit un bras autour de la taille du criminel, le faisant s'appuyer contre lui et le guida vers à travers les tunnels, se servant de son ouïe pour trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe. Cependant les agents du SWAT avaient pénétré le bâtiment et étaient sur leurs traces, et bientôt un autre obstacle apparût devant eux. Une simple porte de métal, mais que Matt n'arriva pas à ouvrir avant que deux agents débarquent. Il eut juste le temps de pousser Vladimir hors de leur portée avant que ceux-ci ne tirent. Et bien que l'incurvation des murs faisaient ricocher les balles, aucune n'atteint le russe pendant que le justicier assomma les deux agents le plus rapidement possible. Mais le calme n'allait pas durer longtemps, d'après ce qu'il entendait cinq autres agents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et les deux hommes étaient là devant cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Il entendit Vladimir ramasser l'arme et la pointer vers lui, et pendant un instant il pensa que le criminel allait tirer, alors même que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Et pourtant la chute par delà le plancher avait prouvé qu'il était bien capable d'être stupide. Contre tout attente le guide ne tira pas.

« Je crois que je vais rester ici » dit-il, à la surprise du justicier.

       Et alors que la sentinelle tenta de le faire revenir sur cette stupide décision, le guide lui fit une remarque comme quoi il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'arrêter Fisk, mais la sentinelle refusait de prendre la solution facile que tout le monde choisirait dans cette situation. Il allait amener Fisk devant la justice, et un témoignage, bien que d'un criminel, pouvait aider. Le russe rit à ses paroles, et marmonna quelques paroles en russe avant de se relever. Il donna le nom d'un homme qui gère les affaire de l'organisation, Leland Oswald, et demanda au justicier de se tirer. D'un coup de pied, Matt détruisit le verrou de la porte, et celle-ci était à présent ouverte, comme par magie. Il tourna son corps vers Vladimir qui était appuyé de tout son poids contre le mur, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, et pourtant il voulait retenir les hommes qui arriveraient dans quelques minutes. Face à un tel spectacle, la sentinelle et son esprit animal se mirent d'accord pour la première fois, et il vint saisir le guide qui bien que récalcitrant se laissa faire, la sentinelle mit les bras de ce dernier autour de son cou, et le porta sur son dos à travers la sortie.

 

* * *

 

       Matt se réveilla avec un corps chaud pressé contre lui, un bras autour de son torse et un souffle dans le creux de son cou. Il identifia de suite la présence derrière lui et bien qu'embarrassé, il ne souhaita pas s'en défaire. Cependant une chose le décida à partir, cette masse dure qui pressait contre le bas de son dos. Le russe grogna quand il tenta de se démêler de son bras, et plutôt que de relâcher la prise autour de son ventre se serra davantage, ce qui entraîna un frottement entre leur deux corps et un gémissement du brun qui sentait sa fierté commençait à montrer son intérêt. « Vladimir, s'il te plaît, je dois partir » dit l'avocat en soupirant. Un autre frottement survint, initié par le criminel, qui surprit encore une fois le justicier, retenant difficilement le son qui sortit de sa bouche, tandis que Vlad rit « J'savais que tu pouvais pas résister à mon corps ». Puis il fit glisser sa main le long du torse parsemé de cicatrices de Matt, descendant jusqu'à sa virilité, mais avant de pouvoir la saisir à travers le boxer, une main vint l'arrêter et le justicier sauta du lit. Le guide poussa un soupir « Mudak » et regarda Matt quitter la pièce avec ses vêtements.

       Karen et Foggy étaient déjà là quand Matt arriva, parlant d'une chose dont apparemment Matt ne devait pas avoir connaissance en buvant l'affreuse boisson que Karen préparait de temps à autre et appelait café. Quand Karen dévoila qu'ils continuaient l'affaire sur Union Allied Construction, Matt sut dès lors qu'ils étaient en danger. Alors que depuis le début il essayait de les protéger, les voilà qui tombaient le nez dans les embuscades. Un nouveau partenaire vint ensuite s'ajouter à leur ménage, Ben Urich, un journaliste. C'était lui que Matt avait entendu à l'extérieur des bâtiments, demandant d'appeler une ambulance. Celui-ci n'était pas corrompu d'après Karen. Mais Matt préférait tout de même qu'ils évitent de fureter et de s'attirer davantage d'ennuis, et il leur interdit d'autres actions stupides, et bien que les deux jeunes gens promirent, le doute était dans leur voix.

       Il rencontra le soir-même Ben, sous le costume du justicier. Il avait entendu des histoires comme quoi il offrait son aide aux gens, et par le rythme calme de son battement de cœur il sut que cet homme pouvait être de confiance. Il lui donna le nom de Wilson Fisk, lui demandant de dévoiler les implications de ce dernier dans les organisations criminelles. Il ne mentionna pas Vladimir quand le journaliste lui demanda s'il avait un témoin, ne voulant pas encore le révéler au grand jour. Le guide se ferait tuer aussitôt sorti de l'ombre par les hommes de Fisk. Il quitta le journaliste après avoir donné toutes les informations sur Fisk qu'il avait.

     Matt revint à l'appartement, en passant par le toit comme d'habitude, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'entendait aucun battement … Vladimir était parti. Il l'avait laissé seul. Un sentiment de colère le parcourut, il avait sauvé cet homme et celui-ci était parti sans le prévenir, sans même lui laisser un simple mot. Mais, il devait s'en douter, de la part d'un criminel vendant des femmes et des enfants.

      Il revint sur le toit et chercha le battement si spécifique de son guide. Son guide. Depuis quand avait-il considéré Vladimir comme sien ? Tout s’emmêlait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus si c'était seulement son esprit animal ou lui aussi qui éprouvait ces sentiments d'affection pour le criminel. Il se mit tout de même à la recherche de la mélodie qui berçait son cœur le soir, étendant son ouïe à un point où il n'avait jamais osé de crainte de zoner. Mais aucun des sons qu'il entendit ne provenait de son guide, et alors qu'il sentit la zone arriver, il dut rétablir ses sens à la normale. A cet instant, ce n'était plus la colère qui le possédait, mais un sentiment d'abandon et d'incompréhension. Tout comme son mentor, il avait été encore une fois rejeté. Revenant dans l'appartement il s'effondra sur le lit, ne prenant pas la peine de manger, il n'avait pas faim. Il ne s'endormit pas, les bruits de la ville l'en empêchaient, et bien qu'il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, cela ne changea rien. Cela lui rappelait les jours à l'orphelinat de Sainte Agnès, quand il n'avait rien pour l'ancrer, la souffrance composant chacun de ces jours. Une larme vint couler sur son visage en se rappelant la solitude dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu et dans laquelle il continuerait à vivre jusqu'à sa mort.

       Le soleil pointa à l'horizon, la sentinelle pouvant le sentir sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et devinait que des cernes avaient dû se glisser sous ses yeux. La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Il avait espéré que le russe soit revenu avant le lever du soleil et la déception ornait déjà sa journée. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse revenir en enfer si tôt, mais ce fut le cas quand il reconnut la voix de Fisk aux informations qu'il ''visionnait'' sur son ordinateur. Et le discours de cet homme allait chambouler complètement sa vie. L'homme de l'ombre qui craignait tant la lumière était apparu devant les caméras, ce qui allait désormais compliquer grandement ses plans. La rage vint en lui, il envoya le portable valser sur le sol, faisant éclater l'écran en mille morceaux. Il frappa contre la table de colère, pourquoi tout ces problèmes lui arrivaient-ils ? Ses actes de justice n'étaient maintenant plus que des crimes graves aux yeux du public, tandis que le diable se faisait passer pour un héros. Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la colère diminue et que la douleur la remplace. La table était désormais en morceaux au sol et les murs ornés de trous sur lesquels on pouvait également discerner des traces de sang.

 

* * *

 

       Quelques jours plus tard, Vladimir n'était toujours pas revenu et Matt n'était pas redevenu l'homme masqué depuis l'apparition de Fisk. Il faut dire que ses sens n'aidaient pas, il était complètement déboussolé, comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. Il avait déjà failli zoner plus d'une fois lorsqu'il avait tenté d'écouter les bruits de la ville à la recherche de gens dans le besoin. Le justicier en lui avait disparu, il ne restait plus que l'avocat qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder ses amis intrépides en sécurité.

      L'apparition de Ben Ulrich ne fut pas surprenante, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parle de son entretien avec le justicier avec ses deux acolytes. A l'instant où Matt parla, il sut que le journaliste avait un soupçon sur son identité, et comme pour le tester lui présenta sa main à quelques centimètres de la sienne. L'avocat ne se laissa pas prendre, attendant qu'on lui serre la main plutôt que d'aller à son encontre. Il fut satisfait de voir que le journaliste allait calmer les ardeurs des deux associés amenant prudence à leurs actions.

       Cependant quand Madame Cardenas entra dans les bureaux, il eut un mauvais pressentiment, surtout depuis que Foggy et Karen avaient décidé de maintenir leur décision de continuer l'affaire. Fisk voulait cet immeuble et il ne se laisserait pas arrêter par quelques locataires montés contre lui. Changeant d'approche, il s'en alla rencontrer la femme qui côtoyait le Diable, Vanessa Marianna, sous les couverts de l'avocat qu'il était.

       A l'instant où il entra dans la pièce, il sut qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour Fisk, au vu du nombre de gardes armés qui sillonnaient la galerie d'art. Il fut saisi par la douceur de ses paroles, sa volonté d'aider et son humour, se demandant comment une femme comme elle avait pu succomber pour Fisk. Et lorsque ce dernier entra, il tenta tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage vis à vis de ce tueur sans pitié qui corrompait et tuait sans vergogne. L'homme politique se lança dans des boniments qui, quand on connaissait son véritable visage, prenaient une toute autre allure. Matt s'en alla avant de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté. La rage ne devait pas le contrôler, seule la colère lui était utile. En quittant la salle, il ne sut que faire, des personnes regretteraient Fisk s'il le tuait et il hésitait à franchir la barrière qui le séparait jusqu'alors du crime. Cherchant une réponse, ses pas trouvèrent naturellement le chemin de l'église et bien que certaines questions en apportaient de nouvelles, lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment religieux, il se sentit plus serein. Il n'allait pas tuer Fisk. Non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais plutôt pour rester sain d'esprit.

       Cette décision fut vite contredite quand il revint au cabinet et qu'alors qu'ils étaient sur le départ le téléphone sonna. Le ton de Karen laissait deviner la mauvaise nouvelle, la tristesse dans sa voix amena tout d'abord à une incompréhension sur l'identité de la personne au bout du fil. Cependant, en arrivant à la morgue, le déni prit fin suite à l'identification du corps devant eux. Jusqu'alors ils avaient espéré que cela ne soit qu'un canular, que ce ne soit pas elle, et pourtant ils se trouvaient désormais devant ce corps sans vie. Madame Cardenas avait reçu de multiples coups de couteau, sa mort avait été lente et douloureuse, elle avait dû se vider de son sang sur le tapis de son salon. Et tout ça pour un sac à main ? Non, personne n'y croyait. Elle venait de présenter ce matin son opposition sur le fait de se séparer de son logement, et le soir même elle avait été tuée. C'était forcément un coup de Fisk. Cet homme avait osé tuer une vielle femme sans défense et il avait peut-être même ordonné tout cela avant de venir tout sourire à la galerie d'art. La rage revint en lui, sa décision changea face à ce corps sans vie … il tuera Fisk parce que c'était un acte nécessaire. Il franchira cette limite qu'il s'était imposée sous le désaccord de son mentor.

 

* * *

 

       L'alcool n'aida pas à atténuer sa rage, et encore moins quand Fisk passa à la télévision dans le bar où Matt s'abreuvait avec Foggy et Karen. Le Diable portait un masque, son discours était chargé d'une fausse tristesse et de mensonges vis à vis du meurtre de Cardenas. Il partit du bar avant que Foggy ne revienne de son coup de téléphone avec les pompes funèbres. Le mot « lâche » résonna dans sa tête. Fisk l'avait appelé ainsi à la télévision, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas par lâcheté qu'il n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Il avait peur de franchir la limite, alors que finalement c'était son devoir de mettre hors d'état de nuire les criminels et de tuer les plus dangereux pour que jamais ils ne reviennent.

      Pourtant, devant la malle qui conservait ses armes, il hésita une dernière fois. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il prit une grande inspiration, enleva sa veste et l'ouvrit. Il y avait tout d'abord les souvenirs du passé, de son père, ce pourquoi il avait commencé son activité. Il caressa doucement le tissu du maillot de son père, celui qu'il mettait pour les combats, et avec une dernière hésitation ouvrit le double fond. Jamais son âme ne trouvera la paix avec ce qu'il allait faire, mais qu'est ce qu'était qu'une âme contre tant d'autres ? Quelqu'un devait le faire, et il se sacrifierait pour cela. Un dernier signe de croix, et il prit le matériel, s'en allant aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, comme un fantôme. Bien que sans son guide, il arriva à retrouver l'homme qui avait assassiné Madame Cardenas, certainement que la détermination dont il faisait preuve l'aidait à combler les lacunes de la diminution de ses sens. Le type n'était qu'un camé de plus dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen, défoncé par une drogue mystère, dont l'odeur âcre ne dissimulait en rien l'effluve buccale nauséabonde de ses dents pourries. Il avait reconnu cette odeur dans l'appartement de la vieille femme et à l'instant même où il l'avait sentie sur cet homme il l'avait déclaré coupable. L'homme parla après quelques bons coups, ils parlent toujours après quelques menaces corporelles. Enfin, à part Vladimir, lui qui malgré sa douleur avait blagué et lui avait fait une contre proposition déplacée. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte à ce souvenir, tandis que le camé révéla tout.

 

       Se rendant à l'entrepôt que le drogué avait décrit, le justicier découvrit que celui-ci était vide de tout objet, mis à part quelques bidons d'essence et des plans posés sur une table. Utilisant son sens du toucher plus développé, il les analysa, découvrant un plan de rénovation de Hell's Kitchen appartenant sans nul doute à Fisk. Soudain, le battement d'un cœur résonna dans ses oreilles, il l'avait déjà entendu avant, c'était l'homme qui était avec le petit garçon que Stick avait tué. Et à ce moment, il se rappela de l'argent que le junkie avait sur lui. Fisk l'avait sans doute payé pour qu'il conduise le justicier jusqu'à ce piège. Le diable avait tué une vieille femme afin d'attirer l'homme masqué dans un piège. Le regret s'insinua en lui comme une infection, se mêlant à la rage. Ses sens n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à détecter la présence de Nobu plus tôt. Mais Matt ne fuit pas le combat. Il était venu ici pour trouver Fisk et cet homme, bien que difficile à battre, allait l'y conduire.

       Matt fonça sur Nobu avec ses poings, esquivant avec agilité les projectiles que l'homme lui lança. Mais ce dernier était rapide et, une fois au corps à corps, asséna plusieurs coups de poings à Matt. Puis quand enfin le justicier réussit à deviner ses coups, Nobu sortit ses armes japonaises, des kyogetsu shoge, sortes de crochets reliés ensemble par une chaîne. Sa peau fut coupée et déchirée par tous les coups que l'homme envoyait, si bien que la douleur et les blessures l'affaiblirent considérablement. Soudain l'un des crochets que Matt avait évité perça un baril d'essence, et il sut comment se défaire de cette situation mortelle. D'autres entailles lui furent infligées, aussi profondes que les précédentes, contraignant ses mouvements et sa vitesse. Mais il arriva enfin à amener Nobu, sous une lampe, et lorsque celle-ci explosa sous les coups des crochets, les étincelles enflammèrent le sol et les flammes grimpèrent sur le corps de Nobu. Cela n'arrêta pas le ninja qui dans un geste de désespoir se jeta sur le justicier, tentant de lui faire avaler des coups de pieds que Matt esquiva malgré son état. Quand enfin l'homme tomba à terre, le justicier respira de nouveau, à genoux sur le sol sous le poids de ses blessures et de son crime. Nul doute que Claire allait le réprimander pour les soins qui lui étaient nécessaires.

      Une voix résonna tout à coup derrière lui. Il se retourna avec douleur, faisant désormais face à Fisk et son partenaire. Il se remit debout avec difficulté, sa colère contre cet homme alimentant son corps, mais peu importe les coups qu'il assenait à l'ogre, celui-ci ne flancha pas, et lui avait l'impression de frapper dans un mur de pierre. Le crochet de Nobu qu'il utilisa sur Fisk ne le blessa même pas, et soudain Matt fut plaqué au sol, une pluie de coups plus violents les uns que les autres s’abattirent sur lui, la douleur s'amplifiant toujours plus. Il sentit certaines de ses côtes se fracturer. Et alors que son corps et son esprit l'abandonnaient petit à petit, il fut projeté sur la table qu'ornaient les plans et les coups s'arrêtèrent. « Je suis extrêmement déçu » dit Fisk. Cela se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui s'était battu avec Super Ninja juste avant. Le diable tourna le dos à la sentinelle, commençant à marcher vers la sortie, et arrivant aux cotés de son bras droit, il lui donna un ordre qui changeait la vie d'un homme. Wesley sortit alors son pistolet sans un changement dans les battements de son cœur et visa le justicier. Le tir survint mais la sentinelle l'esquiva à la dernière minute et se jeta par la fenêtre, espérant atteindre l'eau et non le bitume du port tandis que d'autres balles furent tirées. L'eau l'engloutit d'un coup et il se sentit sombrer au fond de la rivière. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre… Il avait échappé à une mort rapide pour une autre, plus lente, par suffocation.

       Tandis qu'il rendit son dernier souffle d'air, Matt sentit un bras s'envelopper autour de son torse, une force l'emmenant à la surface de l'eau. A ce contact, il devina l'identité de l'homme derrière lui et se laissa amener sans confusion jusqu'au bord avant de perdre connaissance. Il sentit son corps se faire porter tandis que tout un tas d'insultes jaillissaient de la voix de son sauveur. Mais il se savait en sécurité avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

        Lorsque Matt se réveilla, il entendit deux hommes converser en russe, une des voix lui était familière, c'était celle de son guide. L'autre, totalement inconnue, devait être une connaissance du blond. Sans bouger, il examina avec ses sens la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son corps était posé sur une table de métal, comme celles utilisées par les chirurgiens mais plus petite, et aux odeurs qu'il détectait dans la pièce et les bruits venant de l'autre côté d'un mur, il devina qu'il se trouvait dans un cabinet vétérinaire. Passant ses mains sur les plaies qu'il savait parsemées sur son corps, il remarqua les points de suture, l'homme qui discutait avec Vlad les avait sans doute réalisés. Saisi d'un frisson d'angoisse, il porta la main sur son visage et remarqua que le masque y était toujours. Il poussa un souffle de soulagement, qui fut douloureux pour ses côtes et lui arracha un geignement. Ce qui fut vite remarqué.

        - Ta sentinelle s'est réveillée, Vladoya » Fit remarquer l'homme avec qui conversait le guide.

        -  Je sais, lui répondit le blond en s'avançant vers la sentinelle.

        Une main rugueuse vint le saisir au cou, les doigts se serrèrent, l'asphyxiant presque. Il sentait la colère du criminel à travers ce geste mais il ne chercha pas à résister, fermant inconsciemment les yeux. Il était fatigué de toute cette guerre. La prise se relâcha après un moment, et il sentit ensuite un coup sur son visage qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le guide hurla après lui ensuite des mots en russe qu'il ne comprit pas et après avoir fini, il prit une inspiration et mit un sweat à capuche à Matt, couvrant sa poitrine bandée. Le russe maugréa encore avant d'amener les bras du justicier autour de son cou et le porta sur son dos, comme il l'avait fait juste avant. Après plusieurs mètres dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen, il reconnut le chemin de son appartement et sourit dans le cou de Vlad. Contre toute attente son guide était revenu. Le criminel sentit ce changement grâce à ses pouvoirs d'empathie mais ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher en portant l'imbécile qui lui servait de sentinelle.

 

* * *

 

        Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Matt, et Vladimir monta lentement les marches en espérant se faire discret. La capuche et le masque, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé, recouvraient la tête du justicier. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, Matt se laissa glisser le long du dos de Vladimir et s'appuya sur le mur. Il chercha les clés dans ses poches, mais alors qu'il les tendit au russe, une voix retentit derrière eux. Vladimir ne la reconnut pas, mais Matt oui, et il sursauta, faisant tomber les clés au sol. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à son meilleur ami, pas dans l'état où il se trouvait et sous le costume du justicier. Et pourtant il était là face à lui, la tête baissée espérant que Foggy n'avait pas encore remarqué le masque.

        - Matt ? Demanda l'homme encore une fois.

        - Désolé Foggy je suis un peu occupé, répondit le brun, et il murmura à Vladimir de récupérer les clés et d'ouvrir la porte.

        Son meilleur ami sembla enfin remarquer l'homme qui l'accompagnait et demanda son identité. Matt ne savait pas quoi répondre, au contraire de Vladimir qui lui tendit la main, s'amusant bien de la situation et se présenta : « Vladimir, l'amant secret de Matt, et tu es ? ». A ces mots, le justicier faillit s'étrangler en avalant de travers l'angoisse qui le dévorait. Nelson ne sembla pas dérangé par ces propos, bien que les battements de son cœur étaient devenus plus rapides lorsque Vlad lui avait serré la main, mais cela pouvait être dû aux cicatrices du russe qui pouvaient laisser deviner ses activités criminelles. Il donna néanmoins son nom, associant partenaire et meilleur ami de Matt à sa présentation. Le silence se fit alors que les deux hommes se jugeaient. Mais Matt rompit vite cela lorsqu'il s'affaissa sur le sol, la pression, les blessures et la fatigue n'aidant pas et avant que le russe ne puisse le rejoindre, Foggy était sur lui. Il découvrit la capuche qui recouvrait son visage, et alors un son de surprise et d'horreur sortit de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

        - Matt ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire.

        Vladimir écarta vite Foggy, tout en murmurant de nouvelles injures amicales envers le justicier, il mit un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous ses bras, et le souleva. La tête de Matt qui de nouveau avait perdu conscience se cala contre son épaule. Vladimir tendit les clés à Nelson et lui ordonna d'ouvrir. L'avocat agit sans autre pression. En entrant dans l'appartement, le russe alla directement déposer Matt sur le lit, et enleva ses vêtements, le laissant avec juste un boxer. Tandis que l'avocat observa toute la scène depuis le seuil de la porte, Vlad fit glisser doucement sa main le long du torse bandé du brun, observant si les points de sutures s'étaient rouverts. Et après quelques vérifications, il soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, sans adresser un regard à l'avocat, et après avoir saisi une bière il s'installa sur le canapé. Foggy était resté comme paralysé, il ignorait la relation que Matt avait avec cet homme balafré, et la révélation de l'activité de son ami était encore dur à digérer.

        - Tu comptes rester planter là encore combien de temps ? Demanda Vladimir.

      - Vous êtes ensembles ? Questionna Foggy à la place, gesticulant maladroitement avec les bras pour désigner Matt et Vlad. Il avait besoin d'une seconde confirmation.

        - Niet. Il est trop obstiné pour ça.

        - Pourtant …

        - Je suis son guide.

        - Quoi ? … Matt est une sentinelle ?

        - A ton avis, comment il fait pour se battre sous le nom de l'homme masqué s'il ne peut pas voir ? »

        Foggy ne répondit pas, choisissant de réfléchir plutôt aux agissements de Matt et à ce qu'il allait dire à son soi-disant meilleur ami qui est en réalité un tueur à temps partiel. Il le confrontera à son réveil avait-il décidé. Il regarda à côté de lui, l'homme à la balafre, en aucun cas il n'aurait pensé que cet homme était un guide. Il était bien trop robuste et semblait égoïste et sans pitié. Foggy n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que ce soit un homme, bien qu'il savait où menaient les relations sentinelles/guides. Mais cet homme lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, soudain il sembla connecter l'accent russe avec les derniers événements.

        - Tu fais partie des russes dont l'entrepôt à explosé ?

Vladimir ne répondit pas, cette question amenant à des souvenirs encore trop frais. Et malgré son visage de glace, le silence parlait de lui même.

        - Est-ce que c'est Matt qui a …

        - Niet. Répondit crûment le russe, la colère dans la voix. Et sur ce dernier mot, le guide se leva et partit en direction de la chambre.

        - Attends !

        - Je vais me coucher. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé maudit si tu veux. »

        D'où Foggy était, il put voir l'homme se déshabiller, ne gardant comme Matt qu'un simple caleçon. Il pouvait voir les nombreux tatouages et cicatrices sur son torse, et se questionnait sur comment la nature, le destin, avaient pu lier son meilleur ami à un criminel. Puis il se rappela que son ami était en fait un homme de l'ombre aussi, un justicier, un homme qui faisait juge et juré, et qui torturait des gens pour avoir les informations qu'il désirait. Il avait peut-être même tué pour sa soi-disant justice.

        Vladimir se glissa dans les couvertures aux côtés de Matt, son bras vint naturellement se poser en un geste protecteur autour du torse de la sentinelle tandis que son visage reposait dans le creux de son cou. Foggy put voir les yeux bleus de l'homme le regarder avec défiance. Il détourna son regard du sien, se sentant comme une proie face à un prédateur, fixant à la place le canapé sur lequel il allait tenter de se reposer en attendant le réveil du brun. Le russe sourit à cette soumission inconsciente et ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de sa sentinelle qui lui avait manquée. Ces quelques jours de séparation l'avaient troublés, son loup n'avait pas voulu partir loin de sa sentinelle, mais il y avait été obligé, certaines affaires devaient être réglées. Son contrôle sur son empathie avait diminué après la séparation, mais cela restait tolérable. Il était plus fort que ces guides américains qui étaient protégés juste après leur coming out dans les instituts et était presque aussi vite en contact avec une sentinelle. Il avait connu pire en Russie, que ce soit pour son pouvoir ou pour son état physique. Il avait ressenti les émotions des détenus déferler sur lui lorsqu'il était en prison, l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous la pression. Et certainement, n'aurait-il pas survécu si son frère n'avait pas été là pour l'ancrer. Après un dernier regard sur l'ami de sa sentinelle, il jugea que ce dernier ne serait pas une menace et s'endormit.

 

* * *

 

        Le justicier se sentait bien là où il était, la chaleur rassurante de son guide autour de lui le réconfortait. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais la voix du russe lui avait manqué. Il se demandait presque s'il chantonnerait de nouveau comme la première fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Mais ses pensées furent vite arrêtées quand il sentit tout à coup la langue du blond sur son cou, sursautant au contact au premier abord. Il se laissa ensuite aller, levant le visage vers le sien, il échangea pour la première fois un baiser avec son guide, agrippant ses cheveux blonds avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il tentait de prendre le contrôle de la situation, mais c'était Vladimir qui l'avait et le gardait précieusement. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser, sa langue pénétrant la bouche de Matt vint entrelacer la sienne, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter davantage la sentinelle. Les mains du russe vinrent saisir ses hanches, et Vlad fit frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, arrachant quelques gémissements à la sentinelle, qui se faisaient avaler par la bouche du russe. Soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et la sentinelle s'extirpa brutalement des bras du russe pour se mettre devant lui en une posture défensive. Il retint difficilement un cri de douleur, ses blessures s'étaient remises à saigner suite à ce mouvement soudain. Il avait certainement dû s'arracher des points de suture. Se tournant vers la source du bruit, il écouta le battement de l'homme devant lui, ce dernier était debout à l'entrée de la pièce, et l'odeur qui lui vint le rassura autant qu'elle le terrifia. Foggy, son meilleur ami, qui venait de découvrir qu'il était l'homme masqué, venait aussi de le surprendre en pleine séance avec le russe.

        - Foggy …  murmura-t-il.

        - Sérieusement, tu pouvais pas te taire, pour une fois que je l'avais ! S'écria le guide visiblement frustré par la situation.

       - Désolé, mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à voir mon meilleur ami coucher devant mes yeux avec un criminel qui a pour boulot de kidnapper et de tuer Maintenant si tu veux bien, je dois parler à Matt.

Vladimir se leva, bousculant et menaçant au passage Foggy.

     - Sérieusement si tu n'étais pas si important pour Murdock, je t'aurai découpé en pièces, lentement. Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de l'avocat qui frissonna.  
       - Vlad ! S'écria Matt qui avait très bien entendu la menace.

        Le criminel grommela et sortit de l'appartement, refermant brutalement la porte sur son passage, tandis que Foggy croisa les bras et attendit de ne plus entendre les pas du russe pour reprendre la conversation.

        - Sérieusement comment tu peux coucher avec ce type ? Je te savais même pas gay !

        - Je ne le suis pas et je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui si tu veux savoir.

        - Pas encore ? Tu prévoyais de le faire à l'instant si je ne t'avais pas interrompu !

        - … 

        Matt ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour le guide depuis qu'il avait commencé à le connaître, mais l'homme étant un criminel il ne savait pas où ça allait le mener, et encore moins où il voulait aller avec lui.

        - Il m'a dit que tu es une sentinelle, et que tu utilises tes autres sens pour voir, est ce que c'est vrai ?

        - Oui.

        - Donc depuis le jour de notre rencontre, tu me mens ! Les immeubles c'est toi qui les a fait sauter ? C'est toi qui a tué ces flics ?

        - Tu as vraiment besoin de me poser la question ? Demanda Matt incrédule. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait croire ça ?

        - Oui j'en ai besoin.

        - C'est l’œuvre de Fisk, tout est l’œuvre de Fisk

        - J'arrive pas à y croire que tu m’aies menti pendant tout ce temps, que tu joues le justicier, un type qui agit en dehors des lois et que le peu que ce russe ait parlé, il n'a dit aucun mensonge contrairement à toi, alors qu'on est censé se dire tout ! 

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, répétant le nom de Karen. Mais Matt n'eut pas le temps d'aller le récupérer que Foggy le tenait déjà dans ses mains et raccrocha.

        - Elle s'inquiète, on s'inquiète, et elle a le droit de le savoir.

        - Tu ne peux pas lui dire, Foggy, ça la mettrait en danger, tout comme toi maintenant que tu sais.

       - Ah bon, tu fais ça pour nous protéger ? Ou pour te protéger, comme ça on ne dira pas ton secret ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu nous fait confiance, est ce que tu me fais confiance ? La colère se ressentait dans chaque mot que le blond accentuait.

        - Oui, tu le sais bien. Répondit Matt d'un ton sûr.

      - Non je ne le sais pas. Car jusqu'à hier je croyais te connaître et là tout ce que je vois c'est un étranger dans le corps de mon ami, couvert de tellement de cicatrices que je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus qui tu es Matt ! 

Le téléphone de Foggy sonna.

        - C'est encore elle » dit-il et cette fois il appuya sur la touche verte.

        Matt supplia Foggy de ne rien dire et après quelques paroles à travers l'appareil il fut soulagé d'avoir toujours son secret gardé auprès de la jeune femme. Il remercia Foggy après qu'il ait raccroché, et une nouvelle discussion s'entama sur le dévoilement des agissements du brun. Et le justicier commença par lui expliquer comment il avait découvert son statut de sentinelle.  


* * *

 

        Depuis l'accident avec les produits chimiques, les sens de Matt s'étaient éveillés. Il n'avait pas pu aller au Centre de formation de New York, car il ne prenait pas les handicapés malgré le fait que cela était interdit. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se payer un avocat, et de toute façon le prix d'hébergement à l'institut était bien trop cher pour le faible budget de son père. Il avait alors appris seul à contrôler ses sens, sans guide, s'ancrant à son père. Il écoutait les battements de cœur de celui-ci pour s'aider à s'endormir chaque nuit. Cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de zoner de nombreuses fois, et son père ne savait jamais quoi faire quand celui-ci se trouvait avec lui. Quand il était seul marchant dans la rue, c'était pire, il restait immobile concentré sur ce qui avait attiré son attention et cela pendant parfois des heures, le temps qu'un son, une odeur, un toucher assez puissant le ramène à la réalité. Vulnérable à quiconque passait sur son chemin. Il avait détesté être aussi faible, il ne faisait qu'inquiéter son père par sa cécité et ses nouveaux sens, en plus de lui arracher davantage d'argent pour les livres en braille dont il avait besoin. Mais au fil des mois, il apprit comment se débrouiller seul, et au bout d'un an il avait arrêté de zoner à chaque sensation intrigante. Mais tout recommença lorsqu'il perdit son père, son ancre.

        Ses sens en feu le faisaient suffoquer dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat. Il souhaitait que quelqu'un mette fin à ses souffrances, les draps semblaient comme mille aiguilles transperçant sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, paralysé comme si le monde s'était écroulé sur lui. Personne n'osait le toucher, sachant ce qu'il était et que cela pouvait empirer les choses. Les sœurs avaient contacté le centre de sentinelles et guides, mais jamais un seul guide ne se déplaça pour l'aider. C'est alors que Stick arriva. Matt expliqua à Foggy comment cet homme lui avait appris à nouveau à se débrouiller sans guide, lui disant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et encore moins un des ces satanés empathes. Il lui dit comment cette sentinelle lui avait appris à combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avant même que Matt ne puisse s'ancrer à lui. Il lui avait ainsi fait comprendre qu'une ancre n'était pas nécessaire et n'amenait au contraire que davantage de faiblesse, car lorsque celle-ci disparaissait il était encore plus dur de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

       - Alors pourquoi as-tu un guide maintenant ?

       - C'est différent... c'est mon guide. Murmura Matt avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

       - Comment ça ton guide ?

       - Chaque sentinelle possède un guide et un seul, comme une âme-sœur. Et on se sent attiré par lui comme un aimant, cela vaut pour le guide aussi.

       - Merde !

       - Comme tu le dis. Ricana sarcastiquement Matt.

       - Tu peux pas le virer ?

       - … je ne le veux pas, admit Matt difficilement. Et à vrai dire sans lui, je sais pas si je serai encore vivant aujourd'hui.

       - A cause d'hier ? Tu es dans un sale état ! »

Le téléphone de Foggy sonna de nouveau. Quand il raccrocha il avertit Matt que le junkie qui avait tué Eléna avait été retrouvé mort.

       - C'est toi qui l'as tué, pas vrai ? C'est ça que tu faisais hier pendant que Karen et moi étions au bar ?

       - Non, je lui avais demandé de se rendre. C'est Fisk qui l'a tué, pour couvrir ses arrières.

       - Et t'es... t'es jamais allé aussi loin ?

        Matt hésita, bien que c'était en self-défense, et que Nobu s'était enflammé lui même, cela n'en était pas moins la faute du justicier. Il avait tué un homme pour la première fois, et cette vérité le faisait trembler.

       - Hier … pour la première fois... Admit lamentablement Matt.

       - Après être juge et juré, tu ajoutes bourreau ! S'exclama Foggy, les poings serrés, se retenant de frapper l'homme blessé devant lui.

       - Non … Je ne voulais pas voulu ajouter Matt, mais il se retint, car hier il était partit avec la décision et la volonté de tuer Fisk. 

        Le silence se fit. Foggy regardait par la fenêtre en essayant de structurer ses pensées, mais il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas comment leur relation allait changer après ces révélations.

       - Comment tu en es arrivé jusque là ? Demanda l'avocat.

        Matt soupira, la discussion allait durer encore un moment et déjà ressentait-il la faim et l'épuisement de tous ces chocs émotionnels et de ses blessures. Il commença à expliquer au blond toutes les souffrances qu'il avait entendues chaque jour, chaque nuit, depuis qu'il était devenu sentinelle. Il lui expliqua comment la loi n'avait pas pu aider cette petite fille qui chaque soir se faisait rejoindre dans son lit par son père, comment les pleurs de cette enfant devenaient plus dur chaque nuit à entendre. Il lui raconta le traitement qu'il avait fait subir à ce violeur, et il avait adoré ça, avait-il admis.

      - C'est peut-être pas uniquement au nom de la justice Matt, peut être que ça te donne une excuse pour cogner … Peut être que tu ne peux carrément pas t'arrêter, lui dit Foggy après l'énoncé de ces faits. Et dans son cœur, Matt s'avoua qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, que jamais il ne le ferait, du moins pas tant qu'il y aurait encore des gens qui souffrent des failles de la justice.

        Au final, la sentinelle alla chercher la pharmacie et nettoya les blessures que les crochets de Nobu lui avaient infligées, grimaçant de douleur lorsque le coton imbibé d'alcool brûlait sa peau.

        - Tu vas finir par te faire tuer si tu continues, t'as conscience de ça ? » Lui dit Foggy qui observait la scène. Sa colère avait diminué, et on distinguait l'inquiétude que son ami avait pour lui. Peut-être bien que leur relation redeviendrait comme avant.

        - Tu as pensé aux gens qui t'entourent, à moi, à Karen ? »

        Et en effet, Matt y avait pensé. Il savait que si jamais il venait à être arrêté ou à mourir des suites de ces agissements, ses amis seraient horrifiés et accablés de chagrin. Mais quelqu'un devait arrêter Fisk et tous les autres qui menaçaient la vie d'autrui et ne pouvaient pas être arrêté par la loi. Cette ville avait besoin de lui, de l'homme masqué.

        Foggy se leva, la discussion était terminée.

       - T'as peut être raison, elle en a peut-être besoin. Mais pas moi. Moi c'est de mon ami dont j'ai besoin, avait-il murmuré mélancoliquement avant de quitter l'appartement.

        Matt l'appela avant qu'il n'atteigne le seuil, mais pas à un seul moment, il ne se retourna ou se retint de faire un pas. La porte claqua, et tout s'assombrit autour de lui, où du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla. Pendant un instant il avait eu espoir que tout s'arrange, mais ce n'était apparemment qu'une illusion. Il ressassait la conversation qui s'était jouée juste à l'instant, se demandant comment il aurait pu arranger les choses, comment il aurait pu garder son ami à ses côtés. Il lui avait dit la vérité, toute la vérité, et pendant un instant il se surprit que si peut-être il lui avait menti tout serait peut-être différent. Ou si au contraire il lui avait tout dit au moment où ils étaient devenu ami, ce dernier l'aurait peut-être mieux accepté. Se morfondant dans ses pensées, il en sortit soudainement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

        - J'en déduis que ça s'est mal passé. » Résonna la voix de son guide.  
Matt acquiesça et joint sa main à celle de Vladimir.

        - Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?  Demanda-t-il. Cette question tournait dans cette tête depuis que le russe l'avait secouru de la noyade.

       - Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur l'imbécile idéaliste que tu es, Sentinelle, dit-il avec son accent russe en riant, et Matt se sentit sourire au son de son rire et de sa voix qu'il appréciaient tant.

Il sentit l'homme s'asseoir à ses côtés et sa main parcourir ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt avait sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, et se laissait bercer par la respiration de son guide.

       - T'as vraiment pas raté ton coup cette fois. Contre qui tu t'es battu ? Demanda Vlad, en passant sa main dans le dos de Matt, dessinant des petits cercles pour l'apaiser.

       - Nobu … et Fisk est arrivé après, mais j'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter, admit Matt, se rappelant que Nobu était désormais mort. Il frissonna à cette idée, il avait tué un homme pour la première fois. Il avait franchi la ligne. Il sentit une larme glisser pour s'imbiber dans le t-shirt du criminel.

      - Imbécile chanceux, survivre après Nobu, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était apparemment doué pour assassiner quiconque se dresse sur sa route, juste dommage que tu n'es pas réussi à avoir Fisk dans la foulée .

A ces paroles, le justicier se redressa.

       - Je ne tuerai pas Fisk, je ne suis pas un assassin, mais je l'arrêterai !

Vlad rit doucement à ces propos, et Matt se rappela qu'il avait insinué que Nobu était mort de sa main.

       - Comment sais-tu que j'ai tué Nobu ? Demanda Matt dirigeant son regard vers les yeux du russe.

       - J'ai encore des contacts, même si ceux-ci sont devenus qu'une poignée après les explosions des entrepôts.

Matt se leva brusquement après avoir entendu ces mots et étouffa un gémissement lui rappelant ses côtes fracturées.

       - Tu comptes reprendre tes activités ?

       - Non. Rassois-toi, tu vas empirer tes blessures.

       - Pourquoi tu t'arrêterais et où t'étais passé ?

       Aucune réponse ne vint, et pendant un instant Matt pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses, mais tout à coup, Vlad prit une inspiration et prit la parole.

       - Tolya … il voulait rester en Russie, aller à Moscou, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de venir en Amérique … Nous étions dans ce trou depuis trois ans, de princes nous sommes devenus des merdes qui pourrissaient dans cette prison. C'est pourquoi je voulais tirer un trait sur la Russie …

La voix de Vladimir tremblait et encore plus lorsqu'il avoua : Au final c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie…  
Il reprit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

       - J'ai voulu honoré sa mémoire une dernière fois, j'ai ramené son corps à Moscou. C'était là-bas qu'était sa place, je n'aurai jamais dû l'amener ici et je n'aurai jamais du le laisser aller seul parler à cette ordure.

Et dans ces dernières paroles, Matt avait entendu tout le chagrin qu'il avait pour son frère, sa colère contre Fisk, mais aussi contre lui même. Il se rassit aux côtés de Vladimir, sans pour autant le toucher.

       - Tu serais mort toi aussi. Lui dit-il.

       - Qui sait. Vlad se pencha et prit une bouteille qui était posé sur le sol à côté du canapé.

       - Où est …

       - Je l'ai achetée, t'avais rien de bon ici. Rétorqua rapidement le russe.

       - T'as fini toutes les bières, je te rappelle. Dit Matt en riant, et le russe prit quelques gorgées de Vodka avant de tendre la bouteille au justicier.

       - Pour ta gouverne, je ne vais pas reprendre mon affaire. Ce n'est plus la même sans Tolya.

       - Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda Matt après avoir prit une gorgée, et redonna la bouteille au guide.

       - Pour le moment, empêcher mon imbécile de sentinelle de se faire tuer semble une bonne idée, parce que ce mec n'a sérieusement aucun sens de conservation. Dit affectueusement le blond, et Matt sourit et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

        Ils restèrent ici buvant et se racontant des souvenirs de leur enfance, Vlad parlant de son frère, Matt de Foggy. Une heure plus tard, un silence confortable s'était installé, chacun pressé le long du corps de l'autre, et la bouteille à moitié pleine était posé sur le sol. « Merci » murmura faiblement le justicier sans bouger, et le criminel hocha la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

         Le guide et la sentinelle furent réveillés par un frappement à la porte, avec une voix féminine qui la traversa. « Matt, c'est Karen. » Le russe grogna de cette interruption de si bon matin, et se leva.

\- On peut pas avoir une journée tranquille avec toi, Matt ! Il ouvra la porte, et croisa le regard de la blonde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Karen surprise de voir le russe balafré dans l'appartement de l'avocat.

\- Son amant, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'amusant de l'expression de la jeune femme.

\- Son … Elle ne parvint pas à dire le dernier mot, mais reprit vite contenance et demanda où se trouvait Matt.

\- Je suis là, répondit l'avocat, qui s'était levé difficilement du lit, pour empêcher Vlad d'amener d'autres révélations embarrassantes à son encontre.

\- Oh mon dieu … Matt pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez gay ?

\- Karen … pourquoi es-tu là ? Dit Matt en essayant de détourner la conversation de façon maladroite.

\- J'ai appris que vous vous étiez fait renverser par une voiture, je n'arrivais pas à vous contacter et Foggy ne répondait pas non plus, donc je suis venu vous voir.

\- Dois-je être jaloux ? Demanda innocemment Vlad avec un sourire mesquin, tendant une bière à Matt. Ce dernier la saisit.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour une bière, non ? Dit Karen

\- Tout dépend de la journée qui vous attend. Répondit Matt, en buvant une gorgée.

\- T'en veux une ? Demanda Vlad, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse de la femme.

         Karen dévisagea le russe, comme s'il était une aberration de la nature, ici dans l'appartement d'un avocat. Elle déclina rapidement sa proposition, pour reprendre expressément l'interrogatoire, redirigeant son attention vers Matt. Elle examina de façon calculée toutes les blessures visibles sur l'homme et le carnage dans la pièce, émettant toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur l'avocat.

\- Est ce que votre accident a un rapport avec Fisk ?

\- Karen … Je vous ai dit que c'était de ma faute, on va en rester là, d'accord ?

\- Non, j'en resterai pas là. Regardez-vous, quelqu'un a forcé votre porte. Dit-elle en pointant la pièce à l'homme aveugle. Car en effet la table basse était encore en morceaux, et les murs tels du gruyère avaient conservé les empreintes de la colère de l'homme masqué.

\- Non, personne n'a forcé ma porte.

\- Et personne ne vous a tabassé non plus ?

\- … Matt ne répondit pas.

\- Je vois que tu es bien doué pour les mensonges, Matt. Dit Vlad en ricanant. Mais à la suite des questions de la jeune femme, il s'aperçut de ce qu'était devenu l'appartement pendant son absence.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, fit remarquer la jeune femme au russe dont elle avait tenté d'ignorer la présence jusqu'à présent.

\- Ouais, mais je te le dirai pas.

         Karen fixa le russe, jugeant si elle arriverait à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais renonça vite. L'homme semblait déjà bien trop secret et son air menaçant indiquait sans nul doute qu'il ne se laisserait pas menacer pour révéler ses informations. Elle soupira et revint à l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue chez l'avocat.

  
\- J'ai d'autres choses à vous dire. J'ai peut-être une piste, un certificat de mariage, celle de la mère de Fisk, Marlen. Elle s'est mariée deux ans après la date officielle de son décès.

\- Elle est encore en vie ? Demanda Matt, l'air impressionné par cette découverte, bien que son inquiétude pour la sécurité de son amie revienne en force.

\- Oui, dans une maison médicalisée dans le nord de l'état. Et nous y sommes allés avec Ben.

\- Elle est débrouillarde ton assistante, dit le russe. Je ne savais même pas que ce salaud avait de la famille. Alors qu'est ce qu'a dit la mère de Fisk ? Remarqua Vladimir, posant une main sur l'épaule de la sentinelle, sentant l'anxiété de celui-ci.

\- Elle a plus toute sa tête, mais, Matt, ce qu'elle nous a dit sur Fisk … Karen sembla réfléchir à la meilleure façon de révéler cela, avant de décider de tout dire d'un coup. Il a tué son père, quand il avait douze ans, il a fracassé sa tête à coups de marteau, et elle l'a aidé à couvrir son crime.

\- Bon, mais il était mineur. C'est pas suffisant … Constata Matt contrarié du fait que cet aveu vienne d'une femme si âgée et que l'événement se soit déroulé durant l'enfance du diable.

\- Pour l'envoyer en prison, non. Mais le fait qu'il ait menti, les gens le verront sûrement d'un autre œil, et on ne peut pas dire que vous ou Foggy ayez apporté quoique ce soit de consistant …

         Karen retourna son attention sur le blond, son cœur battant rapidement, comme si elle avait tout à coup fait le lien entre des événements.

\- Vous faites parti des russes dont l'entrepôt a explosé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répondit aigrement Vlad. Il n'aimait pas qu'on mentionne ces faits étroitement liés à la mort de son frère.

\- Vous travailliez pour Fisk ? Karen avait une sorte d'espoir dans la voix, et Matt comprit que trop bien le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Oui … avant que ce salaud ne bute mon frère. Mais qu'est ce que t'en as à faire ? Sa main lâcha l'épaule du justicier pour revenir aux côtés de son corps. Les poings serrés, le guide contenait sa rage encore bien trop forte envers le diable.

\- Vous pourriez témoigner contre lui. Et voilà, c'est bien ce que pensait Matt.

\- Et aller en prison avec lui ? Désolé, mais j'ai d'autres trucs de prévus que de retourner entre quatre murs, surtout si on me renvoie en Russie. Grogna-t-il de colère. La Russie n'était pour lui que l'enfer, les cauchemars de ces prisons étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit. Il préférait se tuer plutôt que de retourner là-bas ou dans une quelconque prison de l'état.

\- Je … je suis désolée. Mais vous êtes un criminel, c'est votre place. Affirma difficilement Karen. Elle pouvait voir à quel point Matt tenait au russe, bien qu'elle ne comprenne cette relation.

\- Finalement, je pense que t'es pas aussi intelligente que ça, t'imagines même pas ce que je pourrai faire à ton joli minois, dit le russe d'un sourire glacial, je pourrai même ... La colère de Vladimir emplissait ses paroles.  
Vlad … interrompit la sentinelle, ce qui lui valut un soupir de la part du guide. Vlad plaqua violemment Matt contre le mur, enserrant son cou dans l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre était pressée sur le mur à côté de la tête du justicier.

\- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun irrité par la prise de défense de la jeune femme. Le justicier n'aurait-il pas été blessé, il lui aurait donné un coup sans regret. Après un regard dans les yeux aveugles de sa sentinelle, il relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna de lui.

         Karen regarda la scène qui se jouait devant elle, prête à défendre son ami si le criminel avait continué son agression. Ils se séparèrent, et alors qu'elle s’apprêtait à aller aux côtés de l'avocat, la sentinelle vint brusquement attraper le bras de son guide, le ramenant vers lui. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et l'embrassa avec force. Le russe maugréa quelques mots aspirés par la bouche de Matt, avant d'approfondir le violent baiser dans un ballet de langues orchestré par un concours de dominance. Ils ne se séparent qu'après quelques minutes, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Vlad reprit sa bière qu'il avait posée sur la table, la sirotant de nouveau, tandis que Matt reprenait contenance.

\- … vous avez pu lui parler… à Foggy ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Karen était pour le moins troublée et reprit difficilement ses esprits.

\- Non, pas depuis hier au téléphone, quand il essayait de cacher ce que vous ne vouliez apparemment pas me dire. Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la scène l'avait perturbée.

\- Bon, retournez au bureau et dites lui ce que vous avez trouvé, et si vous pouviez aussi lui dire que… Matt réfléchit à des mots qui pourraient faire revenir son ami vers lui, mais aucun ne semblait correct et finalement il abandonna, … non, c'est pas la peine dites lui simplement ce que vous avez découvert. Et Karen, soyez prudente s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous savez, ce conseil est aussi valable pour vous, dit-elle tout en regardant le russe dont elle se méfiait. Quand elle détourna le regard de ses yeux bleus, elle se rappela soudainement l'objet dans sa main. Ah, j'ai quelque chose pour vous c'est un ballon, il y a un petit singe dessus. Elle mit la ficelle dans la main de Matt, et s'éloigna après un dernier regard au russe qui s'amusait de l'objet insolite dans la main du justicier.

 

 

* * *

 

\- Tu es ridicule comme ça, tu sais ?

Matt leva un sourcil, demandant implicitement à Vlad de s'expliquer.

\- Le démon de Hell's Kitchen tenant un ballon en forme de singe gonflé à l'hélium.

Le justicier soupira et se leva, passant devant Vlad sans rien dire. Il alla direction la cuisine chercher quelque chose à grignoter, il n'avait rien mangé hier et son estomac était là pour le lui rappeler. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mangé grand chose depuis le départ de Vladimir, sa faim ayant disparu pendant son épisode de dépression. En ouvrant le frigo, il remarqua que celui-ci était rempli, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus que des restes la dernière fois qu'il l'avait ouvert. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les produits, devinant ce que le russe avait acheté.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de ce frigo, le prévint l'homme.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Matt avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne tiens vraiment pas à goûter ta cuisine, après ce que tu m'as fait bouffer la dernière fois.

\- Je t'avais donné des restes, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sais pas cuisiner ?

\- Tu sais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment …

\- Tu vois, je l'avais dit ! Donc pas touche au frigo.

         Matt maugréa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et sortit de la cuisine, tandis que Vladimir y entrait. Il cuisina en silence, sans se retourner pour voir ce que faisait sa sentinelle

         Lorsque le repas fut prêt, le criminel se retourna, et trouva le justicier sur le sol. Il s'était assis par terre en tailleur, les yeux fermés avec pour seul vêtement un boxer. Ses paumes étaient levées vers le plafond, et de temps à autre il serrait les poings et des traits de douleurs apparaissaient sur son visage, et son corps sursautait. Vladimir posa les assiettes par terre (la table basse n'étant plus, tout comme la table de la cuisine d'ailleurs) et se plaça face à Matt. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux aveugles, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda le guide.

\- Je méditais, ou plutôt j'essayais. Ça m'aide à guérir plus vite.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché ?

\- Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Fisk … il avait une protection. Admit Matt.

\- Comment ça ? Le criminel n'avait pas remarqué cela lors de leurs réunions.

\- J'ai … j'ai essayé de le tuer, mais la lame a glissé contre sa veste, comme si elle était faite de métal. Est ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait fabriquer ça ? Demanda avec espoir le justicier.

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

\- … Il faut que je sorte. Et sur ces paroles Matt se leva soudainement.

\- Mange d'abord, j'ai pas fait ça pour les chiens. Répondit Vlad en pointant l'assiette. Matt acquiesça et prit l'assiette.

Ils mangèrent tout deux, chacun sur un siège avec une distance inhabituelle.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher ? Demanda soudainement Matt.

\- Niet, je sais que tu es obstiné, mais je vais t'aider, mes connaissances savent peut-être où Fisk s'est fourni, et j'vais t'accompagner, peux pas te laisser seul vadrouiller la nuit avec tes blessures.

\- Matt sourit sans rien dire, puis se leva pour aller prendre son costume.

         Ils eurent vite fait de retrouver l'homme qui fabriquait les vestes de Fisk, via une connaissance de Vladimir qui connaissait un type qui pouvait connaître le gars qu'ils cherchaient. Et une fois l'intimidation faite, l'homme eut vite fait de donner la localisation du créateur.

 

* * *

 

         Arrivant dans le garage du styliste, Matt remarqua les tissus et sut de suite qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Le propriétaire des lieux ne tarda pas à arriver, et se cachant tous les deux, ils le surprirent par derrière. Une bagarre s'en suit entre le justicier et l'autre homme, ce dernier l'attrapant au cou, tandis que Vlad regardait sans bouger dans son coin, les bras croisés mais veillant tout de même sur sa sentinelle. Après un retournement de situation grâce à un saut périlleux du justicier, celui-ci arriva à immobiliser l'homme.

\- Je croyais que tu allais m'aider, Vlad !

\- J'ai dit que je t'aiderai à le trouver et que je t'accompagnerai, pas que j'allais me battre. Dit le russe, le sourire aux lèvres. Occupe toi de lui plutôt, dit-il en pointant l'homme qu'ils étaient venu chercher.

 

         Melvin Potter, l'homme qui créait les costumes de Fisk, était en fait menacé de le faire. En promesse de faire en sorte que Fisk ne menacerait plus jamais son amie, il accepta de fabriquer un costume qui serait le symbole du démon de Hell's Kitchen.  
J'ai hâte de voir ça. J'espère qu'il sera aussi moulant que celui que tu portes. Dit Vladimir avec un rire malsain, lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement.

 

* * *

 

         Entrant dans l'appartement, Vlad poussa Matt contre la porte désormais fermée pour l'embrasser avec violence. Ses dents mordant la lèvre inférieure du justicier pour que celui-ci lui donne accès, tandis que l'une de ses mains glissa sous son t-shirt noir, effleurant ses tétons. La sentinelle se débattit au départ, il savait que cette fois ils ne seraient pas interrompus. Que s'ils continuaient, il commettrait un crime envers sa foi. Que d'autre part, le lien sentinelle/guide qui les unissait serait scellé à jamais, ils ressentiront toutes les émotions de l'autre, sauront toujours où est l'autre. Et quand bien même ce serait utile pour retrouver le criminel si jamais il s'enfuyait, il n'était pas prêt. Il tenta de repousser Vladimir, mais celui-ci n'en fit cas, et maintenait son corps avec le sien, emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec l'une de ses mains, tandis qu'il ravissait le cou de Matt avec des succions et des morsures.

\- Arrête Vladimir ! » s'écria Matt, quand la main de celui se glissa dans son pantalon.

         Et contre tout attente, le guide s'arrêta. Il regarda attentivement la sentinelle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme dégageait autant de colère et de honte, si bien qu'il eut du mal à discerner le désir caché derrière ces sentiments. A ce constat, il tenta de continuer, prenant le membre du brun entre ses mains ce qui fit sortir un gémissement de sa bouche.

\- Idiot, tu as envie de cela aussi, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Demanda Vladimir en une question rhétorique, commençant à faire des va et vient avec sa main.

         L'atmosphère chargée de désir sexuel emplissait le nez de la sentinelle et n'aidait en rien la situation en augmentant constamment son excitation. Son esprit s'embrumait avec les mouvements du russe qu'il percevait de façon amplifiée à cause de ses sens. Tellement de stimulations, l'odeur de son guide le faisait se relaxer, son toucher le sur-stimulait en même temps qu'il l'ancrait, la bouche du russe dans la sienne lui faisait goûter un pur plaisir, et son ouïe lui faisait entendre les bruits de frottement et les gémissements embarrassants qu'il poussait.

         L'esprit animal et la sentinelle en lui en demandaient encore plus, tandis que l'homme de foi et de justice tremblait et souhaitait que tout s'arrête. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage quand il sentit le membre du criminel contre le sien, la main de ce dernier les serrant ensemble. Ses hanches bougèrent sans son accord, et la panthère rugissait de plaisir, mordillant le cou du loup. Les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient mélangés de gémissements de plaisir humiliants et de plaintes murmurées pour que tout s'arrête.

         Les mouvements furent de plus en plus erratiques, brûlant Matt tel le feu de l'enfer. Il sentait que l'humiliation allait arriver à son apogée. Les gémissements étaient remplacés par des cris de honte, appelant le nom de son guide. Ses mains qui n'étaient plus contraintes vinrent agripper le dos du russe, laissant des griffures rouges sur son corps. Le criminel ne s'en souciait pas, au contraire cela semblait l'exciter. Des mots d'une langue étrangère vinrent chanter dans la pièce, amenant parfois à des traductions anglaises de mots affectueux et élogieux. Little Devil sortait de temps à autre de la bouche du russe qui vint se presser de nouveau contre la sienne, étouffant les cris implorant du justicier. Sa langue reprenant le ballet avec celle de son partenaire.

         Le cœur du justicier semblait imploser de sentiments contraires, comme si le démon le dévorait de l'intérieur, ressentant une douleur venue du plus profond des enfers. Il ne pouvait pas retenir le flot de larmes remplies de honte et de regret qui coulaient de ses yeux aveugles. Le manque d'air embrouillait son cerveau si bien qu'il cru avoir une crise de panique. Il sentit Vladimir mordre de nouveau son cou, mais cette fois plus fort, faisant couler du sang. La tension dans son corps atteint alors son apogée et, dirigé par son instinct de sentinelle, il fit de même. Il semblait comme en dehors de son corps. Le brouillard s'épaissit dans sa tête, et lorsque le corps du criminel s'écarta, il tomba au sol comme une marionnette dont les fils venaient d'être violemment tranchés. Son corps tremblait de toute part, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Mais lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, tout lui revint en rétrospective et il sembla imploser une seconde fois. Se rappelant de toutes les caresses, de l'odeur enivrante, des sons honteux … le souffle de Matt devint erratique et en quelques secondes il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

         Il sentit la main de son guide sur lui, ce dernier semblait essayer de le calmer en appelant gentiment son nom, mais son toucher lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait et ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Ce n'était plus la sentinelle qui dirigeait son corps, c'était l'homme de foi, celui qui venait de commettre crime sur crime. Au meurtre il ajoutait la fornication avec un homme, un criminel qui plus est. Il écarta vivement la main du criminel. Mais elle revint, saisissant sa nuque, et amena son front contre celui du guide. « Matt ! Calme toi ! » Ordonna Vladimir. Et cette fois cela sembla marcher, ses pensées semblèrent s'arrêter de tourbillonner dans sa tête, et son ouïe se concentra sur le battement de cœur de son guide. Vladimir prit une des mains de Matt et la posa sur son torse. Le justicier sentant les mouvements de la respiration du guide parvint à les mimer et reprit doucement contenance. Il ressentait l'inquiétude de Vladimir dans son odeur mais pas dans son cœur, comme si le lien n'avait pas été scellé. Ce qui était étrange car il aurait dû l'être avec ce qui venait de se passer. Matt revint peu à peu contact à lui, son corps était toujours contre la porte mais il était assis, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le pantalon ouvert entravant ses jambes, tandis que sa dignité était sortie, couverte de leurs semences tout comme son T-shirt. Son regret emplissait l'air et se mélangeait à l'odeur de leurs actes. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Vladimir était à ses côtés, une de ses mains massant sa nuque. Matt la dégagea avant de se lever maladroitement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Vladimir l'appelait, blessé et inquiet par le comportement de sa sentinelle. Mais Matt devait se débarrasser de toutes traces …

         Le guide tenta de le suivre, mais Matt l'arrêta. « Pars, vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir » Lui cria-t-il en pleine figure, les poings fermés se retenant de frapper le criminel. Il reprit dans un murmure « Je ne voulais pas de cela ». A cet instant, il sentit ses mots déchirer le guide, comme si on lui avait lancé un millier de poignards, mais il ne les retira pas. Écoutant son guide sortir de sa vie, il resta debout là, tandis que la panthère appelait désespérément le loup. Et quand le battement du cœur du guide disparut, il partit sous l'eau, frottant sa peau à vif et rouvrant dans le même temps quelques unes de ses blessures, son sang venant se mêler aux preuves de ses crimes. Il cria de douleur, mais non à cause des blessures. Jamais il n'aboyait pour des os brisés ou des coupures profondes, non. Il hurlait car son cœur partait en lambeaux, tranché par ses actions, écartelé par sa foi et ses sentiments.


	6. Chapter 6

           Matt arriva au bureau et de la rue, il pouvait déjà sentir la présence de Foggy et Karen à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, laissant un moment à ses compagnons qui semblaient s'inquiéter mutuellement l'un pour l'autre, sans vraiment le dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à Foggy, ne savait pas quoi dire, les excuses n’amèneraient à rien sans sincérité, alors il resta là, bouche fermée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que son meilleur ami passa devant lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta un moment, semblant regarder intensément son cou, et à cet instant il se rappela que le russe avait certainement laissé des marques de leur session précédente et couvrit son cou d'une main. Mais c'était trop tard, Foggy avait vu, il ne dit rien, posa seulement une main sur son épaule et partit. Karen regardait la scène avec inquiétude, anxiété et curiosité, il pouvait le sentir à son odeur. Elle partit lui chercher un café comme à sa demande, comme si cette simple action lui apporterait du réconfort pour la conversation à venir. Elle commença à faire part de ses inquiétudes après que Matt ait refermé la porte, comment la relation entre les deux avocats la perturbait, comment elle se sentait comme chez elle au bureau grâce à l'atmosphère que créait la relation entre Matt et Foggy. Cependant à un instant, la conversation dut changer, puisqu'elle annonça tout à coup :

\- Je commence à croire que j'ai commis une erreur en travaillant ici.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda l'avocat, sentant au fur et à mesure la peur en la jeune femme.

          Matt s'inquiétait pour elle, mais aussi pour le bureau. Depuis qu'elle était là, les affaires avaient bien repris, elle était conviviale et compatissante avec les clients, et d'autre part, il doutait pouvoir gérer Foggy sans elle maintenant que ce dernier était au courant de sa vie nocturne.

\- Oui … le monde s'est effondré. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Répondit-elle.

 

          Et en effet, pour Matt le monde avait changé depuis l'apparition de Fisk à la télévision mais aussi depuis sa rencontre avec son guide Vladimir.

          Cependant les paroles de la jeune femme l'interpellaient, comme si un événement plus troublant s'était déroulé plus récemment faisant naître cette peur incessante en elle. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander, et même si elle lui répondait, il s'agit de choses personnelles, dont on ne sait pas comment les partager car on a peur de ce que l'autre pensera de nous si l'on avouait ces secrets que l'on garde près de nous. Jamais il n'aurait avoué à Foggy son autre identité si celui-ci ne l'avait pas découverte lui même, et jamais il n'oserait avouer ce qui venait de se passer avec Vladimir à qui que ce soit.

          Un silence s'installa et pendant un instant l'avocat pensa que la jeune femme allait partir, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, elle lui posa une question sur un fait qu'il aurait préféré ignorer bien que lui revenant constamment en tête.

\- Pourquoi semblez vous si tourmenté ? Sa voix inquiète résonnait dans la pièce. A en juger par vos marques, votre relation avec cette personne russe avance bien, non ?

          Matt déglutit, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces derniers instants, de ce que cette personne venait de lui faire, mais surtout de comment il avait voulu ce contact, ces caresses, la voix grave de cet homme dans ses oreilles. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Car il savait que s'il y repensait il s'en voudrait, il avait dit à cet homme de partir sous le coup des émotions, alors que criminel n'avait fait que l'aider. Il s'était au fur et à mesure insinué dans le cœur de Matt, jusqu'à ce que le justicier ne puisse désirer personne d'autre que lui. Mais même s'il le désirait, il ne voulait pas de lui, il ne souhaitait pas que cet homme s'immisce dans sa vie, il ne souhaitait pas l'aimer, que sa vie s'éclaire aux côtés de cette personne. Chaque lumière pouvait être éteinte, c'est ce qui s'était passé avec son père, ce qui avait failli être avec Stick, ce qui aurait pu être avec Vladimir. Il avait donc chassé cet homme, jamais il ne se laisserait aveugler de nouveau, il préférait rester dans l'ombre pour l'éternité.

\- Il est parti. Répondit-il, mais cela sonnait faux, car c'est lui seul qui l'avait fait partir, pour reprendre sa vie solitaire, pour ne plus se laisser avoir par le plaisir de se sentir aimé et d'aimer en retour.

\- Parti ? Je … Je suis désolée Matt. Mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un de meilleur. Il avait l'air un peu trop criminel pour vous je pense. Dit-elle dans une volonté de réconfort, mais Matt savait très bien que jamais il ne retrouverait quelqu'un comme son guide, c'était la dernière personne qui avait pu s’immiscer dans son cœur et il était maintenant parti.

\- … C'est moi qui l'ai fait partir. Avoua Matt, ce n'est pas de la faute de son guide, cela ne l'a jamais été, ça a toujours été lui depuis le début. Il avait voulu voir son père gagner quand bien même on l'avait payé pour perdre, quand bien même cela menaçait sa vie. Et bien qu'il n'avait pas été au courant de cela quand il était petit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. C'était aussi lui qui avait éloigné son mentor, si seulement il n'avait pas offert ce bracelet. Il aurait du comprendre que l'homme ne voulait pas de famille. Et maintenant il risquait la vie de Karen et de son ami Foggy en les menant sur les traces du diable, il meurtrissait les sentiments de Vladimir alors qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune famille, c'était lui le coupable, lui et lui seul.

\- Matt … Pourquoi ?

          Le justicier ne répondit pas, il se contenta de partir silencieusement. La tête perdue dans ses pensées. Vlad était parti et jamais il ne reviendrait, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à s'occuper de cette menace qui se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus de ses amis. Une dernière mission et tout reprendra son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il pourrait continuer ses actes de repentir, seul car c'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

 

* * *

 

 

      Reprenant le visage de l'homme masqué, il intercepta Ben afin de récupérer des informations, mais aussi pour le conseiller. Lui et Karen commençaient à s'attirer des ennuis et cela n'allait pas tarder à menacer leur vie. Il lui demanda tout d'abord ce qu'il savait sur la drogue qu'il avait pris au meurtrier d'Elena.

\- De l’héroïne pure comme on en a jamais vu, lui dit le journaliste.

Il se rappela des propos de Vlad, comme quoi Fisk avait ouvert la voie aux chinois, que la vente de drogue avait dû être reprise par quelqu'un d'autre. Et il ne restait plus que les chinois et leurs employés aveugles, qui d'après Ben se trouvait souvent sur la 51ème et 10ème. Avant de partir il adressa son inquiétude au journaliste.

\- Je voudrais que vous vous sortiez la tête de tout ça.

\- Ma tête est très bien là où elle est. Lui répondit-il.

\- Ah oui ? Le frère de Vladimir se disait certainement la même chose. 

\- Un point pour vous.

Au malheur de son guide … manqua d'ajouter le démon de Hell's Kitchen.

 

* * *

 

          Il n'avait pas dormi, il était juste rentré chez lui pour se changer et manger un bout. Un reste du repas russe que Vlad avait préparé hier. Et l'odeur de ce déjeuner lui rappela trop bien la tristesse qui avait émané du criminel lorsque Matt l'avait rejeté. Si bien qu'une larme coula de ses yeux lorsqu'il avala les premières bouchées. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé, et lorsqu'il eut fini, il partit traquer les missionnaires aveugles des chinois.

 

* * *

 

 

          Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il revint à l'entrepôt, qu'il avait trouvé en suivant un des aveugles. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater la folie de ce monde, tous ces chinois qui s'étaient ôté la vue de leur plein gré. Alors que lui avait toujours regretté de l'avoir perdue, cela n'avait fait que rajouter un poids en plus sur les épaules de son père qui devait se démener encore plus pour lui, supportant ses crises quand aucune institution ne voulait d'une sentinelle aveugle. Et lui s'il avait eu la vue, il aurait pu voir ces paysages magnifiques que les gens décrivent si souvent dans leurs histoires et leurs chansons, il aurait pu voir les peintures, et surtout il aurait pu admirer le visage des gens qu'il aimait. Il aurait pu contempler les yeux bleus de Vlad et ses cheveux blonds, lire les expressions faciales de son guide. Ce monde était devenu fou de tout évidence, quand avait-il commencé à tourner sur un autre axe ? La drogue brûla dans les flammes et les chinois disparurent dans les rues. A quoi bon les poursuivre, en attraper un ne changerait rien, la police allait de toute manière le relâcher. Sa mission était vaine, jamais, jamais il n'arriverait à la terminer.

          Il écouta le bâtiment partir en flammes du haut d'un des immeubles. La drogue reviendrait inévitablement dans la ville, assouvissant chaque jour plus de personnes, tandis que lui vieillirait seul dans les combats incessants. Seul, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait empêcher la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur, il semblait brûler en cendres comme ce bâtiment. Un jour, il avait espéré ne plus rien ressentir, cela avait changé avec Foggy, puis avec Vlad, mais à cet instant il ne put que l'espérer de nouveau. Il allait devoir continuer seul sa route éternelle et les émotions ne faisaient que le ralentir, comme lui avait si bien dit son mentor.

          Il se détourna du bâtiment et retourna au bureau. Sur le chemin, il se demanda comment il allait continuer sa mission. Le désespoir s'amplifiait à chacun de ses pas, seul il ne pouvait rien faire, rien n'allait changer. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, il s'aperçut que Karen était encore là à cette heure tardive. Elle s'était enfermée dans le bureau … pourquoi était-elle si effrayé ? Peut-être Fisk, après tout ce type était le portrait craché du diable, et s'il savait que Karen et Ben avaient interrogé sa mère, nul doute qu'il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

          Karen vint vers lui, mais Matt la repoussa. Cependant elle ne se découragea pas, et lui parla avec ardeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent des étrangers, elle voulait retrouver l'ambiance du bureau qu'elle avait connu en arrivant. Et l'avocat craqua, il avoua qu'il sentait qu'il n'arrivait à rien seul, que peu importe ce qu'il faisait le mal résidait toujours dans Hell's Kitchen. Il était incapable de continuer seul.

\- Tu n'as pas à tout faire seul, Matt. Dit-elle, et bien qu'aucun mensonge ne demeurait dans ses paroles, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle sembla le voir dans sa posture, car elle s'approcha de lui et énonça de nouveau : Vous n'êtes pas seul Matt. Et les bras de Karen vint l'entourer comme ceux d'une mère cherchant à réconforter son enfant.

 

* * *

 

 

          L'appartement était vide quand il y entra. Bien sûr, qu'il était vide, Vladimir était parti après tout. Le justicier avait décidé qu'il rechercherait le guide, une fois qu'il se serait reposé, qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de lui. Mais pour le moment il devait dormir, cela faisait au moins 48 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et les derniers événements l'avaient exténué.

          Les yeux fermés et dans un sommeil profond, il ne sentit pas la main qui vint caresser ses cheveux, ni n'entendit la voix grave qui prononçait son nom accompagné d'une demande de pardon.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

           Pendant un instant, il crut que Vladimir était avec lui, mais cela se révéla vite faux quand il n'entendit aucun battement de cœur dans l'appartement. Pourtant il lui avait semblé sentir son odeur, comme s'il avait été présent quelques heures auparavant. Ceci l'amena à se rappeler de leurs derniers moments, il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait voulu ou non se lier au russe, mais plus il y pensait, plus il sentit qu'il l'avait voulu. Il n'était cependant pas prêt, car bien que le désir fut là, cela avait été trop vite pour lui. Il n'était pas habitué aux relations, il n'en avait jamais eu … Jeune, il avait préféré étudier et contrôler ses sens, et ensuite il s'était entraîné jusqu'à devenir Daredevil. A y repenser, cette expérience avait été la première pour lui, et ça avait été… Non, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

           Revenant à lui, il sentit ses jambes et mains trembler. Des sentiments contraires explosaient encore son cœur, il voulait retrouver son guide, lui dire à quel point il était désolé de l'avoir blessé avec ses paroles, et si possible lui pardonner ses actes. Le russe n'était pas au courant de son manque de relation, et il aurait certainement dû lui expliquer avant qu'ils ne commencent toute cette histoire de sentinelle-guide. Il prit de grandes respirations pour se recentrer. Aujourd'hui, il chercherait Vlad.

           Cependant avant même qu'il ne se lève, son téléphone sonna, le nom de Karen résonant dans la pièce. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ses plans changent irrémédiablement avec une nouvelle des plus assombrissantes … Ben était mort.

 

* * *

 

 

           Les jours précédents l'enterrement, il avait recherché son guide, de jour comme de nuit, mais cela se révéla sans résultat. Il ressentait que Vladimir n'était pas très loin de lui, mais c'est comme si le criminel se camouflait dans un de ses angles morts. Le lien, qui aurait pu lui permettre de le retrouver facilement, n'avait pas été scellé, alors que pourtant il aurait dû l'être d'après ses connaissances.

En faisant quelques recherches sur le net, il s'aperçut plus tard que certains éléments ne concordaient pas. Il n'était pas épris de sentiments bestiaux, ni ne cherchait à garder son guide chez lui pendant des jours. Et pourtant ils avaient joui ensemble et partagé leur sang en mordant chacun le cou de l'autre. Puis il vint à penser que peut-être quelque chose clochait en lui. Était-ce aussi pour cela que les institutions ne l'avaient pas accepté ? Vladimir avait dû le remarquer après l'acte, et s'il ne le voulait plus ? Matt n'osa pas penser à cela.

Il continua de donner des coups dans le sac de sable, cela l'aidait à se recentrer, à faire partir toutes ses sombres pensées. Il était dans cette pièce depuis l'enterrement de Ben, cherchant à contrôler tant bien que mal ses sens et ses émotions. C'est Foggy qui vint le déloger de cet endroit où le destin de son père avait été gravé. Il le convainquit de reprendre sa guerre contre Fisk légalement, lui disant ses quatre vérités. Il avait déjà failli mourir aux mains du diable et il ne pouvait tuer cet homme pour l'arrêter, sa foi l'en empêchait, il devait donc trouver un moyen de prouver sa culpabilité.

 

* * *

 

           La relation entre les avocats s'améliora au fur et à mesure de l'enquête, Foggy dévoilant son inquiétude pour la sécurité du justicier, et Matt en révélant un peu plus sur sa relation avec Vlad, sans pour autant parler de leurs derniers instants ensemble. Ils recherchaient maintenant avec l'aide de Karen, le policier qui pourrait faire tomber Fisk. C'était une course contre la montre avec les employés du diable qui ne cherchaient qu'à faire disparaître ce dernier témoin. Heureusement pour la justice, ils trouvèrent en quelques heures le lieu où il se trouvait.

           Quelques instants après Matt reprit son masque, partant mettre sous sécurité le policier anciennement corrompu. Les hommes de Fisk étaient déjà là, dans cet ancien entrepôt, le précédant de quelques minutes. La bataille fût relativement aisée bien que les ennemis fussent armés de pistolets. Il évita la plupart des balles, seule une vint percer son abdomen épargnant avec chance ses organes. Le témoin fût remis au seul policier qu'il savait non corrompu, car un des amis de Foggy. Et à cet instant ce ne fut que joie, enfin tout allait se résoudre, enfin Fisk allait aller être jugé et mis derrière les barreaux.

           Les aveux se déroulèrent sans accroc et l'instant d'après le FBI arrêta Fisk ainsi que toutes les personnes corrompues et les criminels qui étaient en lien avec le diable, les avocats et les flics, tout comme le sénateur.

 

* * *

 

Les trois compères firent la fête en apercevant aux infos le diable menotté. Ils levèrent leur verre à toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient perdu dans cette bataille, s'exclamant de leur victoire, quand soudain tout sembla repartir à zéro. Le FBI venait d'être pris dans une fusillade lors du transport de Fisk. Il fallait partir avant que les rues ne ferment dit Karen, tandis que Matt lui allait partir dans une tout autre direction. Foggy l'arrêta, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Lui dit-il l'air soucieux.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Répondit Matt, et cela sembla calmer l'avocat, puisqu'il le laissa aller.

 

* * *

 

\- Sérieusement qu'est ce que tu ferais sans ton guide préféré ? Dit le russe en sortant de l'ombre de la ruelle, un pistolet à la main.

           Il venait de tirer sur l'agent du FBI qui avait été à deux doigts de tuer le justicier. Cet homme était aussi une sentinelle, ou plutôt avait été, à en juger par l'absence du son familier de la vie. Vladimir venait de nouveau de commettre un crime, et ça pour protéger le justicier qui s'était fait aplatir sur le sol. Combattre une autre sentinelle s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu, et sans l'apparition de son guide, nul doute qu'il serait à la place de cet homme. Cependant pendant qu'il perdait du temps avec cet agent corrompu du FBI, Fisk disparaissait peu à peu dans la nature.  
Pourquoi es-tu là Vlad ? Demanda Matt en se relevant le souffle court.

  
\- Allons ne dis pas ça comme si tu étais déçu de me voir, Karen m'a dit à quel point tu te sentais seul sans moi et le gars au nom bizarre m'a même supplié de t'aider. Répondit-il en chantonnant.

           Le justicier ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se souvenir qu'il leur fallait encore attraper Fisk. Après seulement ils pourraient discuter du retour du guide. Se concentrant sur son odeur, Matt suivit la piste encore fraîche du diable, avec à ses côtés son guide. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une rue où l'ex-politicien allait s'envoler en voiture de police. Apparemment tous les flics corrompus n'avaient pas été arrêtés. Vladimir n'hésita pas à tirer sur le policier qui conduisait, et Matt voyait déjà s'étendre la longue liste de meurtres du russe. Il allait falloir que tous deux parlent de cela prochainement, si leur relation se rétablissait.

           Le diable se tourna et fonça sur l'homme masqué avec détermination, et leur bataille reprit. Les coups de Fisk étaient moins blessants maintenant qu'il portait son nouveau costume, mais Matt avait tout de même du mal à rendre des coups qui pourraient immobiliser sa proie. Vladimir vint en renfort avec ses poings, car les deux hommes bougeaient bien trop rapidement pour tirer sans risquer de blesser Matt. Cependant après quelques minutes, il se fit envoyer dans un mur, maugréant quelques mots russes, il se releva avec une main appuyée contre ses côtes. Les coups de poings de Fisk l'avaient touché de plein fouet durant la bataille. Et tandis qu'il reprit son souffle, il vit sa sentinelle se faire soulever dans les airs, puis projeter avec violence contre le sol. Les côtes de Matt se fracturèrent à nouveau, et nul doute que les blessures auraient pu être plus conséquentes si son nouveau costume n'avait pas amorti la plupart du choc. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Matt ne bougea pas, quelques secondes pour que les grosses mains de Fisk viennent empoigner la tête de l'aveugle.

           Mais alors que sa fin allait arriver, sous un coup de tonnerre, l'ex-politicien s'effondra sur lui. Matt reprit son souffle, et laissa ses sens lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer, bien qu'intérieurement il le savait déjà.

\- Tu l'as tué ? Questionna de façon rhétorique la sentinelle.

\- Pour Tolya. Répondit-il. Il allait de toute manière sortir de prison par un moyen ou un autre et tu le sais très bien.

           Le justicier ne put qu'acquiescer, même s'il aurait souhaité éviter d'en arriver jusque là.

 

* * *

 

           De retour dans l'appartement, Matt ne savait pas comment agir avec Vladimir. Il n'osait pas demander pourquoi le russe était revenu. Était-ce vraiment pour aider la sentinelle ou bien seulement pour venger la mort de son frère ? Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux, mais il n'osait pas espérer. Voir son guide ici, n'amenait qu'un seul désir : le garder. Il ne voulait pas vivre de nouveau seul. Et pour cela il devait tout d'abord s'excuser de l'avoir chasser, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne trouvait pas comment formuler cela, donc à la place il combla le silence par un Merci.

           Vlad se retourna vers lui avec un air étonné, comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu, comme si sauver la vie du justicier était une obligation pour un guide et que cela ne méritait aucun remerciement. Le russe était parti vers le réfrigérateur, et ne revint qu'une fois sa bouteille de vodka à la main. Il regarda Matt avec curiosité, cherchant à déchiffrer le moindre geste de la sentinelle, s'approchant tel un prédateur vers lui. Ses mouvements firent trembler sa proie, si bien qu'elle se força à rester sur place pour ne pas succomber au désir de reculer. Il arriva devant lui et porta une main à son visage. Son pouce vint caresser ses lèvres et Matt sentit l'odeur de son désir. Mais alors qu'il croyait que le russe allait se jeter sur lui, il se recula, la chaleur de sa main quittant son visage. Le justicier ressentit un soulagement en même temps qu'un sentiment d’inconfort. Pourquoi son guide s'était-il retiré ? Il avait pourtant senti le désir en lui et Matt n'avait pas tenté de le repousser, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué ? Le lien n'a pas été scellé la dernière fois. Constata t-il, la voix désolante.

           La sentinelle hésita à dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était cassé, que personne n'avait voulu de lui, ni l'institution, ni Stick. Mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas que son guide parte maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, et il ferait tout pour ça. Il enferma ses peurs et toutes ses émotions inutiles dans une boite au plus profond de lui même, et à la place lui dit qu'ils pouvaient toujours retenter. Il avait peur de la réponse du guide, il se força à se calmer, à s'enfermer dans son esprit. S'il donnait son corps au guide, s'il le satisfaisait peut-être qu'il ne partirait pas, et cela même si le lien ne se créait pas. Car après tout il avait bien senti le désir du guide, quand celui-ci le regardait.

«Da ». lui répondit le russe, et sa joie se ressentait dans sa voix.

 

 

           Sa main vint agripper la nuque de Matt, et des frissons parcoururent la sentinelle qui s'empressa de se stabiliser en agrippant les épaules du guide. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, puis se pressèrent ensembles, et ce qui était au commencement chaste devint vite érotique. Matt s'empêcha de penser à la suite, il ne voulait pas être touché, mais il voulait l'affection de Vladimir, il ne voulait plus de cet appartement vide, pas après que le guide se soit imposé dans sa vie. Alors il se força à ne plus réfléchir, à devenir une marionnette dans les doigts du russe. Il donnerait son corps tel un prostitué pour que cet homme reste ici et c'était son choix. Il sentit rapidement les mains de Vladimir glisser contre lui et il retint avec difficulté les tremblements de ses membres. Désactivant ses sens un à un, il sombra dans le vide. Il ne ressentait plus les caresses du blond sur sa peau, l'odeur du sexe n'emplissait plus son nez, et les gémissements honteux qu'il pouvait pousser disparurent dans le silence …

 

           Quand il sortit de sa boîte, il sentit les draps de velours de son lit et la main tendre autour de sa taille. Il avait fait le bon choix il le savait, Vladimir ne le quitterait pas s'ils étaient liés. Il testa le lien mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas présent. La peur l'envahit de nouveau quand il constata cela. Le lien devait se former, il le devait, il le voulait car sinon pourquoi Vladimir resterait ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le lien, il se scellera tôt ou tard. Dit le guide qui avait sentit la détresse de sa sentinelle, et avait réussi à deviner une partie de ses pensées.

           Cependant il ne sentit pas Matt se raidir à ses propos, et se rendormit paisiblement. Mais la sentinelle ne pouvait qu’appréhender la suite des éléments, car encore combien de temps, combien d'essais avant que son guide ne se rende compte qu'il était cassé, que jamais le lien ne se formerait, et que ce dernier ne le quitte ?  
Il fit disparaître ses pensées avant que sa tristesse ne vienne réveiller le russe et sortit du lit. En se levant, il grimaça, des fluides s'écoulaient de son corps, des fluides qu'il préférait oublier. Il partit prendre une douche pour effacer tout cela avant qu'il ne recrache le contenu de son estomac avec les souvenirs qui cherchaient à l'accuser.

 

* * *

 

           Cela faisait déjà un mois et Vladimir ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lien ne se formait pas. Ils avaient eu du sexe, beaucoup de sexe si vous lui demandiez, et même dans toutes sortes de positions. Mais rien ne semblait pas fonctionner et à chaque fois il avait l'impression de ressentir de moins en moins les émotions de Matt, comme si une coquille protectrice s'était formé autour de sa sentinelle et s'épaississait chaque jour un peu plus. Une coquille qui l'empêchait de savoir comment l'autre se sentait vis à vis de lui. Si bien que maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien, pas même le plaisir qui devait envahir la sentinelle lorsque Vlad le touchait et le pénétrait.

           Ce qui amena à la situation présente, il était avec Matt ou plutôt en lui, et ce dernier ne réagissait pas, quand est-ce qu'il avait cessé de réagir ? Vlad ne l'avait jamais remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le pouvoir de lire les sentiments de sa sentinelle. Il regarda le justicier, et c'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il distingua les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux vides, mais la sentinelle ne disait rien, elle ne lui demandait pas de s'arrêter, pourquoi donc ? Il l'appela par son prénom, mais Matt ne réagit pas, comme si tout d'un coup il était devenu sourd. Alors il se retira, il ne voulait plus continuer, pas avec un corps sans vie, pas sans sa sentinelle. Il comprit bien assez tôt que Matt avait baissé tous ses sens au niveau zéro.

           Le russe s'assit dans le lit aux côtés du corps de sa sentinelle toujours étendue dans la même position avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Et il tenta de se remémorer quand est-ce que ce dernier l'avait touché de son gré. Il fut consterné qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Jamais, à aucun moment la sentinelle ne l'avait touché de manière sexuelle. Pourtant il se rappelait du désir qui se dégageait du corps de la sentinelle les premières fois, avant qu'il ne perde le pouvoir de lire en lui. Mais n'était ce pas au final qu'une réaction physique que Vlad avait provoquée ?

           Il se souvint alors de la toute première fois, ce jour où Matt l'avait rejeté après l'acte. Il avait ressentit la peur de la sentinelle, mais il supposait que c'était normal, si c'était sa première fois avec un homme. Et après il avait ressentit le désir, le plaisir, donc il supposait que la sentinelle voulait ça aussi. Les sentinelles sont des bêtes qui font tout pour ravir les guides, lui avait-il été dit une fois par un ancien guide en prison. Alors pourquoi Matt s'était-il renfermé sur lui même au fur et à mesure de leur relation ? Puis il se souvint comment Matt s'était effondré sur le sol, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Vlad n'avait alors reconnu que trop bien la crise de panique. Il avait tenté de rassurer la sentinelle en utilisant sa voix de guide et cela avait marché. Mais quand Matt lui avait demandé de partir, il n'avait pas compris de suite, puis il avait ressentit le dégoût. Et cela attrista Vladimir autant que cela l'énerva, car comment pouvait-il le considérer comme dégoûtant ? D'accord il était un criminel, mais son empire était mort avec son frère et il n'avait pas prévu de reprendre cette activité sans lui.

           Il revint à lui quand il sentit Matt bouger, il était enfin revenu à lui. La sentinelle se releva et l'embrassa tendrement, comme toujours, jamais il ne cherchait à dévorer ses lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, malgré ce que Vlad venait de lui faire subir, et le russe ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, il laissa des larmes couler de ses yeux, en se rendant compte que depuis le début Matt n'avait pas été consentant. Il avait même essayé de l'arrêter la première fois et Vladimir ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Tu parles d'un guide, il n'avait même pas senti la souffrance silencieuse de sa sentinelle !

           Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Matt en répétant combien il était désolé, désolé de l'avoir forcé, désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, désolé d'être un piètre guide, désolé d'être un poids, … Son corps tremblait des sanglots qu'il laissait échapper, pendant que la main de sa sentinelle caressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

 

* * *

 

           Matt ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, il avait comme d'habitude désactiver ses sens, il était habitué maintenant. Ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude par contre, c'était de ne pas sentir le corps de son guide contre lui quand il se réveillait. Réactivant ses sens, il constata que ce dernier était assis dans un coin du lit, il ne sentait pas l'odeur de leur plaisir, pourtant ils devaient avoir couché ensemble. A moins que Vlad ne se soit arrêté … Il ressentit alors l'odeur âcre de la tristesse émanant de son guide. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris que jamais le lien ne se formerait ? Cela faisait après tout un mois qu'ils essayaient … est-ce qu'il pensait à quitter Matt ?

           Il alla vers son guide et l'embrassa tendrement comme il avait l'habitude, car malgré tout il l'aimait, il aimait les blagues salaces de Vladimir, comment il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Foggy, il aimait entendre son nom sortir de la voix de son guide, comment il l'appelait « ma sentinelle » avec révérence, … Il se laissa aller contre le torse du blond, l'enserrant dans ses bras, espérant silencieusement que celui-ci ne l'abandonne pas. Il sentit les bras de ce dernier faire de même, et sur son cou il sentit les larmes de son guide couler.

           Les mots qui sortirent de la voix de Vladimir le brûlèrent, il ne savait pas quoi en penser, jamais il n'avait considéré Vladimir comme une personne inutile, et lui même voulait s'excuser d'avoir laisser Vladimir le prendre comme une poupée vide si cela avait blessé son guide. Car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Vlad reste à ses côtés. Il le rassura de caresses dans le dos, écoutant le flot de mots sortir de la bouche du russe meurtri, tandis que le corps de ce dernier tressautait sous les sanglots contre le sien, accablant Matt de ses choix qui avaient blessé l'homme.

           Quand le russe se calma, ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre. Matt décida qu'il était temps d’extérioriser ses peurs et dans un murmure il souffla aux oreilles de Vlad : « ne me quittes pas ».

 

* * *

 

           Vlad ne croyait pas les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de sa sentinelle, comment Matt pouvait encore vouloir de lui à ses côtés après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait envie de vomir quand il pensa à tout ces moments où il avait forcé Matt. Il l'avait pénétré de force, à plusieurs reprises et pendant que lui criait de plaisir, sa sentinelle avait pleuré silencieusement. Et là le justicier voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés comme si tout était normal ? Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Matt l'éloignant de lui pour essayer de comprendre. Mais ce geste n'amena que de la tension dans le corps de la sentinelle qui croyait se faire rejeter. La coquille avait dû se fracturer puisqu'il sentit l'anxiété de Matt, Vladimir devait arranger ça. « Je resterai avec toi si c'est réellement ce que tu désires. Je l'ai décidé depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'ai enterré mon frère … ».

           Ses mots semblèrent rassurer la sentinelle, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser leur relation redevenir ce qu'elle était, abusive. « … mais Matt, on doit parler, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça... je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ». Le justicier ne comprenait pas, leur relation semblait pourtant convenir jusqu'alors. Certes elle n'était pas idéale, surtout pour Matt, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.  
« Pourquoi ?  » Demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète.

           La question surprit le russe, il ne comprenait pas que Matt ne voulait pas que tout ça cesse.  
Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour si tu n'es même pas présent ! Cria le guide. Tu ne veux pas de ça, c'est évident ! Ajouta t-il ensuite en voyant l'expression meurtri du justicier.

           Matt écouta le cœur du blond et ne détecta aucun mensonge. Il ne savait comment leur relation pouvait perdurer s'il ne donnait rien à son guide, il n'avait même pas réussi à créer un lien.

 

* * *

 

           Ce n'est que quelques jours après que Matt réapparut devant Vlad. Il avait l'air anxieux, mais déterminé. Le russe l'avait attendu, il savait qu'il reviendrait, bien que cela est mis plus de temps qu'il n'imaginait.

           Matt avait compris qu'il voulait Vlad comme guide, il voulait d'une relation avec lui, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. A partir de quand avait-il décidé qu'il voulait de la présence du guide dans son lit ? Il ne le savait pas, mais quand il revint il était décidé, il allait prendre les choses en main. Il s'approcha de l'homme balafré, et quand enfin il furent en face l'un de l'autre, la sentinelle vint lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille : « Je te veux ».  
.  
           Et ce fut avec miracle que le guide entendit ces trois mots, sans l'ouïe d'une sentinelle. Il embrassa chastement Matt, avant de lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi alors qu'il le voulait il s'était enfermé dans son propre monde, pourquoi à chaque fois que Vlad le touchait de façon sexuelle son esprit fuyait. Pendant un instant il crut que la sentinelle ne répondrait pas. Il lâcha ses épaules, pensant que le justicier avait besoin de se distancer de lui, besoin de réfléchir à la situation avant de s'embarquer dans une abomination.

           Mais Matt vint toucher son visage, ses mains semblaient chercher quelque chose parcourant chaque parcelle. Il analysait son visage. Vlad le laissa faire, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pensait que c'était juste de se donner maintenant à la sentinelle, et il avait confiance en celui-ci. Les mains glissèrent sur son cou, l'une s'arrêta autour, tandis que l'autre explorait l'une revint sur sa joue. Les doigts venant caresser ses lèvres, et Vlad ne put que répondre à la demande, entrouvrant la bouche pour les laisser glisser à l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que Matt faisait, ni même pourquoi il le touchait comme si c'était la première fois.

\- C'était ma première fois … s'enquit à dire la sentinelle. Je n'étais pas vraiment … prêt. Il serra inconsciemment sa main qui était autour du cou du guide, avant de relâcher la pression.

\- Ma faute, sentinelle. J'aurai dû le remarquer. Dit le guide commençant à comprendre mieux les événements précédents, et qu'est ce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mieux déchiffré le justicier, de ne pas s'être arrêté quand celui-ci lui avait demandé.

\- Non, j'aurai dû te prévenir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

           Vladimir voulut réfuter, mais c'était inutile au signe de tête de la sentinelle. Alors il se demanda comment réparer leur relation, car Matt était maintenant sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, tandis que le guide était allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Cette position ne semblait pas déranger le justicier. C'est alors que Vlad vint toucher le bras de son partenaire et Matt tressaillit à son contact, la peur envahissant de nouveau ses pores.

\-  Non. Lui dit la sentinelle dans un gémissement. Et Vlad comprit rapidement qu'il ne devait pas le toucher, il retira doucement sa main et la replaça sur le lit.

\- C'est d'accord, je ne te toucherai pas. Lui dit-il alors avec difficulté.

\- Merci. Répondit alors Matt dans un soulagement.

           Le guide sentit alors un peu de joie se diffuser dans l'atmosphère, les mains de la sentinelle continuèrent l'inspection, descendant sur son torse, suivant chaque tatouage qui le recouvrait. Vladimir le laissa faire sans bouger, il commençait à comprendre que Matt avait besoin de cela, il avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur ce qui se passait entre eux. Et bien que ce n'était pas dans la nature du guide de se laisser faire ainsi, il abandonna le combat pour sa sentinelle. Se laissant aller aux caresses du brun, la sensation de ses doigts le long de ses muscles. Puis aux doigts vinrent s'ajouter les lèvres rugueuses qui semblèrent goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau. La langue timide de la sentinelle vint lécher un de ses tétons, et le guide ne put s'empêcher de frémir, tandis qu'il commençait à durcir en bas sous les caresses du brun.

           Et soudain, le justicier s'arrêta. Il sembla presque affolé de ce qu'il faisait, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à se relever pour certainement s'enfuir, le russe lui empoigna le poignet pour l'arrêter.

\- C'est bon, Matt. Tu peux continuer, je ne te toucherai pas. Lui rappela-t-il, et cela sembla soulager un peu le brun.

\- Tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le corps sous lui, et plus particulièrement le bas.

\- Tu peux m'attacher si tu préfères ? Répondit Vladimir, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

           Et pendant un instant, Matt sembla réfléchir avant de faire un non de la tête, et murmurer un « plus tard, peut-être ». Cela provoqua un petit rire de la part de son partenaire, qui se retint d'embrasser la sentinelle aveugle. Et comme si Matt avait senti son désir, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

           Les mains du justicier descendirent le long des hanches du guide, puis glissèrent doucement sur ses cuisses. Et de toute évidence Matt était aussi excité que lui de là suite à en juger par son érection grandissante. Il sembla cependant hésiter à se rapprocher de son entrejambe se contentant de faire des va-et-vient avec ses mains de son torse à ses cuisses. Et cela mettait en nage Vladimir, qui n'avait qu'une envie, que Matt vienne le prendre en main. Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin, d'une main timide, il remonta l'intérieur de sa cuisse, effleurant d'abord ses bourses pour enfin venir toucher son érection. Il l'encercla de sa main délicatement, comme s'il en avait peur, avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur les veines qui le parsemaient. Vladimir ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son soulagement, quand Matt commença enfin à bouger expérimentalement sa main de haut en bas.

           Au fur et à mesure, il prenait davantage confiance, et sa seconde main vint caresser ses fesses, l'agrippant un peu avant de la relâcher. Puis la main qui le masturbait s'arrêta, et Matt sembla bouger. Il se demanda pendant un instant la raison de cela, est-ce que c'était trop ? Mais la sentinelle le surprit en venant lécher une de ses hanches, déclenchant un autre gémissement de Vladimir, avant de sucer sa peau. Et quand il eut fini de le marquer, il approcha doucement de sa virilité. « Ne mets pas les dents Matt » Se contenta de dire Vladimir avec un petit rire. La sentinelle sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de lécher de bas en haut son érection, un son de plaisir sortant de la bouche du guide. Matt continua le même traitement plusieurs fois, le sourire aux lèvres de pouvoir contrôler ainsi la situation, et cela ne faisait que réjouir Vladimir de pouvoir enfin le voir heureux après tout ce qui lui avait fait subir involontairement. Sans vraiment s'y attendre, son membre se fit soudainement engouffrer par la bouche humide de la sentinelle, et il ne retenir les mots russes qui lui échappaient à cette soudaine sensation. Il faillit agripper les cheveux de Matt, mais se retint et empoigna les draps. Avec regret, il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

           La sentinelle semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à le dévorer, et Vladimir savait que bientôt il allait venir. Leurs corps luisaient dans la nuit, il se releva un peu sur ses bras. Dans cette position, il y aurait moins de chance qu'il s'agrippe à son partenaire, et il pouvait admirer le dos musclé du justicier qui se mouvait. Les muscles se contractant et se relâchant sous la lumière des réverbères de la rue. Il sentit alors l'érection de Matt frotter contre sa jambe, celui-ci aussi n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il la releva quelque peu pour que ce soit moins difficile pour lui, et les frottements se firent plus forts et rapides, des grognements s'échappèrent de la sentinelle. Vladimir sentait son corps pulser sous les sensations, la langue de Matt faisant des merveilles sur sa verge, il avait appris rapidement pour un novice, constata Vladimir. Des mots russes sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de dire qu'il allait jouir en anglais pour prévenir sa sentinelle, et lorsqu'il trouva les mots celui-ci ne se retira pas. Vladimir se déversa donc dans sa gorge, le souffle erratique, tandis que Matt se frotta encore quelques instants avant de lui aussi venir, en mordant au passage un coté de l'abdomen de son guide.

           Il reprit un peu son souffle avant de venir l'embrasser, à la surprise du blond, le justicier dévora ses lèvres, pour ensuite faire glisser sa langue à l'intérieur et caresser la sienne. Il se retira après quelques instants et sourit bêtement, comme si le monde était maintenant en paix. C'est alors que Vladimir le sentit, il sentit la chaleur du brun dans son corps, des pensées et des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes déferlèrent en lui et se rangèrent harmonieusement dans sa tête. Il ressentit la joie de sa sentinelle, il ressentit son amour, tout comme lui ressentait désormais le sien. Et lui aussi, il sourit alors bêtement, partageant l'ivresse de sa sentinelle, qu'enfin leur relation allait avancer dans la bonne direction.

 

Le lien s'était scellé.

 


End file.
